


Not another fairytale

by Boardmyship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amulets, Angst, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Gabriel (Supernatural), Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, BoyxBoy, Cages, Comedy, Crow - Freeform, Escape, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Journey Home, Kidnapping, Knight Dean, Knight Sam, Knights - Freeform, Legends, Love, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Queen - Freeform, Running, Soldier Dean, Soldier Sam, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, True Love, Winged Castiel, Winged Gabriel, battles, bones - Freeform, castle - Freeform, curse, fairytale, hall of mirrors, kings - Freeform, love and fluff, mystical lands, prince - Freeform, spells, statue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boardmyship/pseuds/Boardmyship
Summary: From darkness light will be bornThis is the story of a cruel curse being broken on a rescue mission to go back home. A journey into the world of make belief where anything and everything is possible. Oh and there's also a perverted boney hand as a pet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I invite you into the world of fairytales hopefully you'll keep coming back to visit. Enjoy. Here you go a little fairy dust to get you started  
> (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Once upon a time in a land far, far away there was a little girl named Mary. Mary lived in a beautiful palace with her mother the queen, Deanna, and her father the king, Samuel, who were very much in love. The land in their kingdom was always green and their crops always flourished. Their kingdom was the envy of many due to its riches and people. They had the bravest soldiers to protect their people from those whose envy could not be seated with mere trade.

One day Mary meet the son of a fallen soldier named John. The king and queen were so sadden at the mother’s broken heart that they invited her and her son to live in the palace grounds. The two young children became friends quickly and soon the queen and king had no doubt they were destined to be together. As they grew older, John went into training determined to become the soldier his father would be proud of. Mary went into training of her own, to rule over the kingdom when the time came.

As Mary’s eighteenth birthday approached many men and women of the highest standing asked for her hand in marriage. She declined all of them with a kind gesture, for her heart already belonged to someone. One day the king told his subjects that there was evil approaching their land but there was no need to fear for he would send his strongest and most fearless soldiers to stop it. 

Mary knew that one of those soldiers would be John and feared she would never see him again, for if she never saw him she would die of a broken heart. The night before the soldiers departure John climbed into her window and said his goodbyes with a bow to return victorious and ask her hand in marriage. That was the first time they declared their love and shared their first kiss.

Mary counted the days, the hours, the minutes, and the seconds spent apart from her beloved. Three days after her eighteenth birthday word of the return of the soldiers had arrived. There were many lives lost but the battle had been won. Mary feared a life lost was John’s. With worry in her mind and hope in her heart Mary left to a place that was secret and special only to them and waited. 

As she listened to the familiar sound of the waterfall and watched the dancing lights in the night sky she saw John emerge from the shadows with a bright smile, worn out sword, and a beautiful ring. Their parents had no opposition and were overjoyed as their people celebrated their union. 

The years went by and their love only flourished further and became stronger. On Mary’s twenty-first birthday John took her to their secret place to celebrate. As they enjoyed their fresh fruit and the warmth of the sun Mary spotted the most beautiful blue and gold flower she had ever seen at the edge of the waterfall. John warned her that it was dangerous to go so close to the edge, so he would go himself to retrieve it. Even though she was told to stay back, Mary couldn’t bring herself to stray far from John’s side.

As he reached for the flower the rock below their feet gave way sending them both falling. Mary could feel John’s strong arms around herself as they hit cold water and fell into darkness. 

When Mary awoke she was on the edge of the river. The sun had disappeared and the moon was no where to be found. She felt John’s arms had not left her. When she held him in her arms she could not stop the tears at his heart no longer beating. “Please!” She prayed to the heavens. “Bring my loved one back to me.” She begged for someone to hear her pleading heart. 

Her prayers were answered in the shape of a black mist. The mist appeared to be glowing and for a second she wondered how darkness could bring light. A man dressed in the finest silk appeared before her from the mist. He seemed to be standing upon the water but his red cloak like hood said otherwise as it disappeared into the clear glowing liquid. His dark golden hair made the blue of his eyes more vibrant than the sunniest sky Mary had ever seen. “My future queen. What sadness has fallen upon your happy soul?” The warmest smile came upon the man’s face.

“My beloved, my John, has perished protecting me.” Mary said looking down at John.

“That simply can not be.” The man spoke. “I can not leave a mother and her unborn child without the love of a father and husband.” 

“Unborn?” Mary whispered reaching to touch her child in her womb. She smiled before looking back at the stranger.

“Fear not my future queen, for love is the most powerful magic in existence.” The man lifted a hand to guide the water of the lake to envelop both John and Mary. Mary held her breath but soon found there was no need. The water was not simple water and that became apparent as John took a sudden breath.

Mary could feel John’s heart beat again in her soul. She had heard that magic lurked within the realms but never truly believed until now. John did not open his eyes but Mary could feel his chest rising, his heat returning, and his heart singing. She looked upon her savor and new friend. “Anything you wish for shall be yours. Riches, land, standing, anything you want just say it and I shall provide it.”

“There is no need for that my future queen, for if your subjects knew you have talked to my kind they would turn their back on you.”

“They will do no such thing for you have become a friend with your kind gesture.” Mary said smiling at the stranger.

“Thank you my future queen, but I am afraid those things you have spoken of are already in my possession.” The man said with a bow.

“I am forever in your debt. How should I ever repay you if you will not accept what I have?” Mary wanted to show this kind stranger her gratitude and hoped John would awaken soon so he could show his.

“Perhaps some day, I shall be the one in need of your help. When that time comes, I hope your highness will take pity upon my soul. Until then I bid you farewell my friend. May the gods bring happiness and fortune upon your loved ones and kingdom.” 

Mary watched her new friend turn and walk into the tall trees disappearing into the darkness of the nigh taking with him the light he had brought. “I shall wait for you with open arms. Thank you.” As only the stars remained to illuminate the surroundings, John opened his eyes.

He reached up to lay the softest touch upon Mary’s cheek. “I warned you it was dangerous.” He said with a smile.

Mary laid her hand upon his. “I shall be more careful from here on out, for we have a child to think of.” John sat up with an even bigger smile and hugged and kissed his love at the news.

“I don’t understand, how could you possibly know?” John asked feeling the healed cut amongst his dark hair.

Mary smiled at him as she looked up at the sky. Lights had appeared of wonderful colors so beautiful they brought tears to her eyes. “You would not believe what has just taken place. Today I not only get the news of a child and my beloved back but also a new friend.”


	2. Chapter 2

Just as foretold Mary was with child. A boy with dark chestnut hair and the brightest green eyes was born who they named Dean. The three were very happy and became even more ecstatic when less than three years later Mary was blessed with yet another child. This child was born with brown hair that shimmered in the light and eyes that seemed indecisive on what color they wanted to be. Dean took care of his brother and protected him. Two years after that they we’re blessed with the last member of the family. A boy with dark hair and hazel eyes named Adam.

The four were happy and ruled over the kingdom with kindness and love under the king and queen. Their mother would tell them stories of magic and wonder. Their father would partake in his children imaginative games. When they became of age Sam and Dean decided to follow John’s steps and train to become soldiers and protect their kingdom. Adam chose to stay behind and learn everything he could with his mother. John chose his close friend as their mentor. Under Robert singer, who they came to know as Bobby and a second father, they quickly learned and climbed up the chain of command. They insisted their identities not be known by the other soldiers until they had reached the highest ranks. 

As Dean’s twentieth birthday passed and Sam had passed the age of eighteen they were ready to lead the armies. For almost three years they battled against the same enemy his father had many years ago. The evil had returned stronger than ever but they held their ground. The battle became so intense both the king and John had to aid the troops. 

As the soldiers refused to fall, the enemy summoned the most horrid creatures anyone had laid eyes upon. Snow white skinned monsters with no eyes, a mouthful of sharp teeth, long limbs with sharp claws, and a battle cry that made ears bleed.

Just as all seemed lost, John and his children send Mary and Adam a letter of farewell. Mary prayed once more like she had when she lost John at the fear of losing not only him but their children. Her prayers were not answered in the palace but rather in the battle field.

The king was giving his soldiers words of wisdom and valor, that gave them the strength and will to give their lives for their people. Everyone stood silent staring at the waiting enemy, bodies and blood scattered along the land. With the king and his family in front row they began to charge. John, Dean, Sam, and Bobby all feared their last breath but would give their lives with out hesitation. They watched as they approached the monsters in an upcoming collision of death and blood. Before impact was made a black mist rose from the shadows of the surrounding trees. The mist took the shape of millions of men. One of them stood before the king and bowed at his feet before turning around and charging into battle. 

The battle lasted hours and claimed many including their beloved king. In the end they returned home victorious but saddened. The enemy was not only defeated but extinguished completely. When the news was delivered to the queen she too perished for her weak heart could not take it. Now Dean was nearing twenty three, Sam passed twenty and Adams eighteenth was nearing. There was a new king and queen and they were happy to be together with their royal subjects. The time in the battle field was over for the moment.

 

************************************************************

 

Dean was walking down the brick hall of the palace when he had to move from the path of an angry princess. “Princess Jessica, what’s wrong?” He asked her concerned.

“What’s wrong is your brother! How dare he insult me like this? This shall not go unpunished!” She continued to stomp away like a spoiled child who was denied a new toy.

Dean winced turning to look down the hall towards his brothers Chambers. He entered the room to find Sam laying in his bed, boots and all, looking at the ceiling. He gave a curtesy knock before letting himself in. He patted his brother on the leg so he could move and sit by his side. “What happened Sam? She seemed angry.” Dean asked while trying to fix the crown upon his head he disliked wearing but his mother insisted.

“She brought forth the subject of marriage and when I refused her for what seems like the million time tried to lead me to bed.” Sam looked offended. His dark blue over coat fell open as he shifted his hands to his head.

“You do know that with Adams eighteenth birthday upon us mother and father will be pressuring us once more right?” Dean said trying to hold back his impending smile. “Why not accept her proposal. She comes from a good, respected kingdom. She is smart and kind. And she is easy on the eyes if you ask me.” Dean ended with an indecent wag of his brows.

“No one asked you Dean.” Sam sat up at his brothers somewhat hurt expression. “Sorry. It’s just that I don’t feel anything towards her. And shouldn’t you be the one with worry here. You are older.” Sam said tossing his feet over the bed and sitting up.

“He should be.” Came Mary’s loving voice from the open door. Both children stood up respectfully to welcome their queen. “Please you two. I am your mother before anything.” She said with a gesture of the hand. Both Sam and Dean gave her a hug and kiss before sitting back down. “So Sam. I take princess Jessica wasn’t to your liking.” Mary picked up Sam’s crown from the table that sat beside his bed while sitting down on a red throne like chair. “Pity, she comes here so often I thought you two had become intimate long ago.”

“Physical intimacy and intimacy of the soul are two different things. The body can drown in lust without the soul and heart partaking.” Sam said letting his mother put the crown he had yet to accustom to.

“I believe what Sam means to say, besides admitting he is a prude, is that he does not love her.” Dean twisted his mouth as if the words had left a sour taste on his lips.

“What’s your excuse? You want to bed every woman on the land before you settle down?” Sam said shooting Dean a glare.

“Enough you two. I will not have you fighting over this. Unlike other kingdoms ours is built on understanding and support as well as an iron fist. And although by your age your father and I already had almost a complete family, we shall not force you to wed.” 

“I’m sorry mother. I suppose I just want to find what you have. What grandma and grandpa had.” Sam said a bit saddened. It had been years since the passing of the queen and king, but the family still ached at the memory.

“Please Sam. Are you talking about true love, that’s just a thing of fairytales.” Dean said with a scoff. 

“I don’t believe that is true son.” John walked in and gave his queen a kiss on the cheek. “Perhaps you don’t believe because you haven’t experienced it.” 

Sam shot his brother a proud smile at his father’s comment. “Yeah right.” Dean stood up with the intent of leaving.

“I was the same about magic.” John continued stopping his oldest and making him sit back down. “Your mother always told me the story of her friend.” The King said looking lovingly at his wife.

“The one that supposed brought you back to life?” Dean asked exasperated.

“I hate to agree with Dean but that does sound like a story told to take a child to sleep land.” Sam said looking at his mother and father and buttoning up his coat. “Which you did. To us.” He added without looking up from the golden buttons.

“I didn’t fully believe it myself, until what happened on the battle field. There are things we have yet to discover beyond war and these walls. Things our subjects know to be normal. Perhaps you two should go and explore the land more. Or talk to Adam, both him and your mother have seen magic and creatures with their own eyes.” John was considering this for himself as well now that the time of war seemed to have seated.

“No thank you. Why would I go to the fair ladies, when they come running to me?” Dean said with a smile.

“Really now? What happened to my two little boys? You know the ones that wanted to battle the dragon and free the princesses. Remember that John? How they would pretend you were keeping the fair maiden prisoner?” Mary said with a happy smile.

“Oh yes! I remember.” John stood up with a mischievous smile. Sam grabbed one of the soft pillows already foreseen what was coming. “I think it went a little like this.” John launched himself at Dean taking him by surprise only to be attacked by Sam with the pillow. When John turned around Dean took the opportunity to arm himself with one as well.

“Oh no!” Mary said in a fake distressed voice, putting the back of her hand to her forehead and the other over her heart. “Who will save me from this fearsome beast?” 

“Fear not fair maiden!” A new voice screamed. Everyone turned around to see Adam charge at his father. Everyone quickly armed themselves with pillows and began to attack John in a fit off chuckles and giggles. Soon the room was being showered by soft feathers spilling with every soft blow of the pillow.

“Oh you’ve saved me brave knights!” Mary wrapped her arms around her three children as John fell flat with his tongue sticking out. “My heroes!” She began to shower her three, kids who were in no means kids, with kisses.

“We haven’t done that in a while.” Adam said straightening up. “It was fun. But we should probably get going. Breakfast is ready.” 

“You’re right. Shall we?” Mary and Adam helped John get up and walked towards the door.

“You go ahead, we’ll go in a few minutes after we clean a little.” Dean said with a wave of the hand.

“Don’t be long.” John warned before wrapping an arm around Mary’s waist and continuing on.

Dean put a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “I still say you pick the prettiest one and settle for that.” Dean said staring into his brothers eyes. “Even if this true love thing was real, it’s not like it’s going to come knocking at our door.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and began to help Dean to pick up the feathers and silk blankets scattered around the giant room. Perhaps his brother was right. Then again perhaps his father and mother were right. He wasn’t sure himself but the way the previous king and queen looked at each other. The way his mother and father looked at each other. Sam couldn’t help but know deep within him that it was true love and if that wasn’t some kind of magic then he didn’t know what was.

There was a small dining hall that had a table used by the royal family and a few guest that the Winchesters used to eat when there wasn’t a celebration talking place on the ball dining hall. The table a beautiful grey marble with a satin cloth and silver utensils. The fruit, meats, and bread fresh. Their kingdom wasn’t like other kingdoms what ever the servants ate they ate. Mary had made a rule that one of them would help in the preparation of the food and today it was Adams turn. None of them mind as they all enjoyed working with their servants.

As they sat down and began to eat the king began to speak. “I know your mother as told you there will be no pressure on you to pick a bride. I do however feel the need to inform you that we want grandchildren.” John said with a smile. “Adam, my youngest. Is there no one that catches your interest as well? You are becoming of age soon, it’s okay to speak up.” 

Adam put down his fork and knife making Dean and Sam pause their eating. “I have met someone once, father. But it was many years ago. I don’t think I can even recall his face. But I know if I could meet once more, there would be no doubt in my soul and heart he is my destined one.” 

Mary looked up at her child. “Many years ago? I don’t recall you being out of my sight. When did this take place?” 

“When I was barley learning how to ride a horse.” Adam began, at everyone’s encouraging looks he continued. “I lost control of a horse and it took off running into the dark forest.” Everyone in the kingdom was forbidden from entering that land upon the previous Kings request. The reason being they were dangerous and many who entered did not return. Adam continued despite the worried looks he received. “Before I ventured to far a man pulled me off the horse and brought me back home. He didn’t share his name, but while we rode back he told me a beautiful story of how his parents love was so strong a gold and blue flower blossomed from it.”

“A blue and gold flower you say?” Mary said in thought. She received a nod from Adam. “Matters not. You are safe. And if you believe this man to be your destined one, do not lose hope my child of seeing him again. For anything can happen when you least expect it.”

“My queen.” An exasperated servant burst through the door.

“What is the matter Garth? How rude to interrupt a family meal like that.” 

Garth turned red at the face and bowed nervously before turning around and stepping out the door. They heard a soft knock on the door making everyone giggle at their friends actions.

“Come in.” John said after clearing his throat. 

Garth came in and looked at Sam and Dean who were trying to hold back laughter before meeting the king and queens gaze. “I’m sorry to interrupt your family meal so abruptly. But there is someone here who has requested to see your highness.”

“Well don’t be rude to our visitor. Let them in.” Adam said with all the authority of a prince.

“I don’t believe that is a wise idea.” Garth said returning his gaze to the ground.

Sam spoke up this time. “Why not?” 

A cloaked figure began to approach behind Garth as he answered “The visitors come from the dark forest.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?

“What’s wrong with the dark forest?” The cloaked figure asked making Garth jump forward in surprise.

Garth turned and cleared his throat as everyone watched him intently. “It is forbidden, it is dangerous, therefore it is bad.” He said regaining his calmness.

“Have you ever been in the dark forest?” The Winchesters could only watch in silence. Whoever this was had an aura about himself that made it seem like a bad idea to interrupt.

“Well no. But that’s because it’s forbidden.” Garth said repeating his words.

“Oh dearie. Didn’t you know.” The cloaked man said stepping closer to Garth and putting his hand on his chin. He took off the hood of his cloak and looked him in the eye. “The sweetest of fruit is the forbidden kind. I could give you a taste if you’d like.” Sam saw how close the blonde man was getting to Garth that for a second it seemed as if their lips might touch.

Garth swatted the mans hand away with disgust. “No thank you. I’d rather eat a snail.” 

“Garth!” Everyone turned to the queen who was smiling at the man. “I apologize for my servants manners, he needs to learn when to hold his tongue.” She directed her words to the stranger. “This is a friend,” She informed Garth her smile disappearing. “He is the reason you have a king, he is the reason we are all standing here. You are to treat him with the same respect you would treat us. Am I making myself clear?” 

Garth looked down and nodded slowly. He turned around and bowed his head at the stranger forcibly speaking his words. “Please excuse my rudeness. What ever you may need I am at your service.” 

The stranger looked at him with what Dean thought was admiration rather than anger. He watched as Garth gave another bow not meeting the strangers eye and began to walk away just to be stopped by the strangers hand on his arm. Garth looked up to meet ice blue eyes. “Could you please send in the man with the white horse?”

He let go of Garth after he received a sarcastic. “It would be my pleasure.” 

The stranger smiled at Mary. “Quite the cute servant you have there my queen. Never meet anyone who dared speak to me in that manner. It’s admirable. I quite enjoyed it.” 

The stranger walked up to Mary and kissed her hand before bowing down to one knee. “Thank you for letting me into your home my queen.” 

“Oh no!” Mary exclaimed getting the man to his feet. “I am in debt to you. I may be a queen but please do call me Mary.” She smiled and put a hand to his cheek. Sam and Dean saw John straighten a bit more at the closeness to his wife but remain calm. “How is it we’ve known each other for years and only now i’ve spoken my name?” Mary asked with a smile.

“That’s right we haven’t been property introduced have we?” The man pulled away from Mary and took off his cloak to reveal attire similar to their kingdoms royal robes. A coat black with silver buttons, white silk shirt, black canvas pants and long black boots. He bowed once more this time to the entire royal family. “My name is Lucifer.”

“Lucifer. Finally, I learn the name of the man who has helped me so much. This is my husband king John.” She said grabbing John by the arm and bringing him closer.

“Your highness, I believe we’ve met before. You may not remember. You were unconscious at the moment after all.” He shook the king’s hand with respect.

Mary smiled bright at seeing his best friend and love finally meet. “This is my eldest son, price Dean, and then prince Sam.” She said pointing at Dean and Sam who bowed respectfully. 

“Ah yes, I’ve meet you as well Dean.” He said looking at Deans confused face. “I’m glad to see your soul shines as brightly has it did back then.” He turned to Sam. “Sam, pleasure to meet you. I can sense your mother’s kind heart in you.” Sam looked at his mother who just smiled brightly.

“And this is my youngest. Prince Adam.” She said signaling for Adam to get closer.

“Just as beautiful as your mother. You have a wonderful family Mary.” Lucifer said with a bright smile.

“We wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.” Mary said. “You not only brought John back but helped them in the battle field.” Lucifer looked at Mary with concern. “It was you wasn’t it? I don’t know how I can repay you. I didn’t even thank you for that.” She said worry growing in her voice.

“Please, my queen. How could I ignore the pleading prayers of a friend?” He said with a smile.

“Please won’t you and your company join us for breakfast?” The King asked.

“Forgive my forwardness but I have actually come to ask something of your majesty.” Lucifer said hanging his head in shame.

Before Mary could respond a new voice arose from the door. “Now Lucifer, it seems your friend is happy to see you. No need to be rude and jump straight to what we came for. We would be honored to join you for a meal.” Adam straighten as he met eyes with a tall dark haired man.

“We don’t want to intrude. Queen Mary, king John, this is my brother Michael. I hope you don’t mind, he is not the only one I’ve brought on my visit.”

“Nonsense any friend and family of yours is always welcomed in my kingdom. As Mary said we are in debt to you. Adam.” The King said turning to his youngest son who was staring at Michael with curious eyes. “Adam?”

“Yes father?” Adam said turning to him startled.

“Please bring a plate for our guest. And inform Garth to take the rest of Lucifers company to breakfast with the rest of the castles people.”

Adam excused himself and walked out the door. Dean and Sam watched as Michael followed him with his gaze. “That child looks familiar.”

“Must look like someone back home, brother. God knows you’ve never gone past the dark forest.” Lucifer said following the royals and sitting down.

“You come from the dark Forest?” Dean asked confused. “How is that possible? I thought the dark forest was enchanted with evil.” Dean said recalling his grandfathers warning to never venture beyond the forest.

“It is enchanted, but not with evil young prince.” Michael reassured.

“There are things in this world you have yet to discover. Things are never what they seem. You can’t simply believe something because you are told, you must see it for yourself. Only then would you know the truth.”

“You mean like magic.” Sam asked Lucifer. “I didn’t believe until the battle.” Sam admitted. “Tell me Lucifer if you possess such power, what does that make you? Should we be wary?” Sam didn’t know this stranger and he wanted to trust him, he had saved his family after all, but he said he came for something and that didn’t seem right to him.

“I’ll be honest. I don’t know what I am. I just know I am me. And I can assure you I mean no harm.” Lucifer said. Dean and Sam shared a look but said nothing further. Adam returned and after serving his guests sat down himself. 

“This food is delectable. The tastiest that’s ever touched my tongue. Give gratitude to your cook for me.” Michael said taking another bite of the perfectly seasoned meat. 

“I’m glad you enjoy what we can offer. My son, Adam, cooked that, the servants helped.” Mary said smiling at a red faced Adam.

“Well, prince Adam, you have a gift.” Michael looked at Adam with a smile that made the young man turn to his food.

“You look the same as when I met you years ago, Lucifer.” Mary said recalling the night he met his friend.

“I am many centuries old my queen, as is my brother.”

“It must be lonely, watching everyone around you parish.” John said grabbing Mary’s hand with a sad smile.

“The kingdom we come from is special. People live many years. Once we are wed our Love’s and their families will stop aging as well. It is the gift given to our people when the queen and king perished.” Michael informed them.

“My condolences to your kingdom. If you don’t mind me asking what was their demise?” Dean asked after taking a sip of his wine.

“Dean.” Sam shot his brother a glare. “That is inappropriate.” 

“I said if he doesn’t mind.” Dean argued.

“I don’t mind. It was years ago. The queen died while giving birth to her last child a beautiful boy they named Castiel. The king was on his way back from a different kingdom with some of his children when his carriage was ambushed. He gave his life to protect his children. Word amongst our people is that their love was so strong their hearts stopped beating at the same time.” Michael said the words as if he had said them many times before.

“My queen I have enjoyed this food it is delicious, thank you prince Adam, but I am afraid I must insist we hurry this along.” Lucifer said looking at Michael who rolled his eyes.

“Of course you said you had something to ask for. I will give you everything and anything you wish for. Let’s move this to the main hall.” Mary stood up and was followed by everyone except Adam who stayed to clean the table.

They followed to the throne hall where Mary and John sat. Dean and Sam stood at either of their sides and Michael and Lucifer stood before them. “Lucifer please don’t hold back.”

Lucifer nodded before clearing his throat. “I’m afraid the day we met was a mere coincidence. I left my kingdom because I needed a break. And I heard your pleads and just couldn’t walk away.” For a second he remained silent until Michael put his hand on his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. “I came to ask for help.” Lucifer said.

“Help? What could we possibly help you with? You are powerful. That thing you did in the battlefield we could only imagine such power.”

“King John, there are things in this world even the most powerful can’t do alone.” Michael retorted.

“We will help with anything.” Mary said giving his husband a glare.

“Our beloveds have been taken from us. We can’t get them back for their prison is guarded with a spell we can’t break.” Lucifer looked at the king and queen with a pleading look.

“Where are they? Who has taken them?” King John asked intrigued.

“When the king and queen perished there was a battle for we did not know how to rule a kingdom together. Castiel and Gabriel they were not supposed to be in the battlefield but alas we made them choose sides. Castiel he went with Michael and my beautiful Gabriel stayed by my side.” Lucifer smiled at the memory of his loved one.

Michael continued as his brother had stopped. “I had a soldier I trusted with my life. Castiel’s hand was offered by the queen before he was even born. When the queen perished we told him and Gabriel they would be free to love who they wanted. That’s how that soldier came to be. Alistair, my soldier, I thought he understood but he didn’t. He only accepted to be close to our Castiel. When what we thought was the final battle took place Castiel insisted on being by my side. As he took to the sky Alistair let out his true power and cast a net upon him, Gabriel saw this and tried to push Castiel out of the way but got caught in the net as well.” Michaels sadness mirrored his brothers.

“That was years ago. We searched for them and didn’t prevail until recently only to find we could not pass the spell. Alistair told us that true love was not true. And that we will never see them again. Mary you should of seen the look on their face. They must think we have abandoned them.” Lucifer said sadly.

“I will send some of my strongest soldiers. Lucifer, where are they?” John said getting off his throne. 

“No.” Mary put up her hand stopping everyone and getting their attention. Lucifer gazed upon her with sadness. “Don’t you see Lucifer. It was not a coincidence we met. It is destiny. Dean can go get them back, he is strong rose up the ranks with no special treatment.” Mary said static.

“It would be my honor to repay your help.” Dean said stepping forward.

“I shall go too, if you would allow me.” Sam offered, there was no way he was letting Dean have all the fun.

“I wouldn’t want to endanger your children. Our loved ones are cursed. The trip back home shall be dangerous. There is rumor of a monster guarding them, Mary if something were to happen to them, I would not be able to help no matter how much you pray.” Lucifer seemed desperate to change their minds.

“We are strong, there’s no need to worry for us. If we should fail know we did so with honor.” Dean said proudly.

John seemed to consider not sending his children but if anyone could bring back these people’s beloveds, it would be them. “Tell us what we need to know, Lucifer, and we shall embark on this quest.” Sam said refusing to take no for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're liking thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ  
> Thank you for your comments

“I can take you there that’s not a problem. The quest starts from there. You have to slay the monster that guards them, save both of them, and bring them home. You will face many hardships and will be tested along the way. I have brought a man by the name of Crowley. He is a sorcerer, he will enchant your weapons to aid you in your rescue.”

John stood up not wasting any time. “I shall find this Crowley and have him work with Bobby to prepare your gear.” John stood and left.

“What do Castiel and Gabriel look like? And where will we find them?” Dean asked taking his father’s throne. 

“Castiel has the bluest eyes, more blue than Lucifers, instead of glowing like ice like his, Castiel’s eyes are a blue sea you just want to drown in.” Michael said with a smile.

“Gabriel has the brightest smile. A smile that the sun envies.” Lucifer added. By the way they talked about them, the Winchesters could tell they truly loved them. “It is said they are in a castle, guarded by a beast who can sense the present and the future. They will be in the highest room of the tallest tower. I can’t ever repay you for what you are doing.” 

“It is the least we can do. You will be staying until their return.” Mary didn’t leave room for question it was more of a statement.

“Yes my queen, if you shall have us. But we will be returning after for the wedding and you will definitely be there.” Michael said with a smile. “We need an open field to get ready to send your children.” 

“There is a garden you can use in the castle grounds. Sam, Dean please. I shall see that your rooms are prepared.” Mary left with gracefulness.

Dean and Sam were exited they would be able to see the world and magic all at once and all they had to do was bring these two fiance’s back in time for the wedding. They took Michael and Lucifer to the garden and observed as Lucifer began to draw on the green grass with some ash Michael retrieved from their bags. “You two don’t seem nervous at all.” Michael said standing beside them and joining in watching his brother.

“We aren’t.” Dean said with a smirk. “I’m actually rather exited. I’ve never been to a cursed castle or what ever. Should be fun.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and gave Michael an apologetic look. “I understand you’re used to the harshness of battle, but I can assure you this quest will be unlike anything you have ever encountered.” Michael said. “Please do not make light of this. The people you are retrieving are very important to us. I would give my life just to see them happy and smile. There are things out there, bad things. Things that are darker than your worst nightmare.” Michael said.

“I have a few tips to make your quest easier.” Lucifer approached them. “Nothing is what it seems. Work together. Watch out for Gabriel. And do not panic.” 

“Ill try to remember that. But why would we need to watch out for Gabriel?” Sam asked curiously.

“I would tell you but where’s the fun in that?” Lucifer gave him a smile. “So. I’ll send you to their door step. You just knock and bring them home.” 

“Why can’t you bring us back?” Dean asked.

“It’s a one way kind of spell. Hopefully you’ll be the first to succeed.” Michael spoke out loud.

“The first? How many have you sent?” Sam asked a bit concerned.

“I’d rather not say. Wouldn’t want you breaking one of the rules before you even meet the two now would we?” Lucifer smiled.

A group of people came all together stopping Sam from asking further questions. “Hello boys. My name is Crowley. I worked with this handsome man and come baring gifts.” Crowley introduced himself while making Bobby blush. In all their years they had never seen the gruff man like that.

“Crowley would you please stop your flirtatious advances for a minute and do your job? Honestly I wasn’t aware you were able to do that anymore.” Lucifer said going back to the circle he had created.

Bobby perked up at that moment but said nothing. “My apologies your highness.” 

“Highness?!” Mary’s voice could be heard as she approached with John, Garth, and Adam.

Both Michael and Lucifer turned to glare at Crowley. Crawley seemed unbothered. “Did I forget that little detail?” Lucifer asked looking innocently at Mary.

“That you are royalty? Yes, it would have been nice to know you are a prince.”

Crowley scoffed at Mary’s comment. “Prince?” 

“Crowley!” Michael and Lucifer glared together.

“Enough of this nonsense. They will find out sooner or later.” Crowley went pass them to retrieve a black leather bag. Out of the bag he took a crown with green jewels he sat upon Lucifers head and one with red jewels he sat upon Michaels. “Your majesty. Meet my majesties. King Lucifer and king Michael of Tenebris. Now can we? Please.” Crowley gestured to the symbol on the floor. Everyone starred at Michael and Lucifer who went back to working on the circle together. “Bobby, love, would you mind helping me?” 

Bobby grabbed a couple of things from the edge of the garden and walked up to Dean and Sam. “All of these will help you on your journey, please return safely.” Bobby said with a serious face. The Winchester brothers could see the pleading in his eyes.

“Swords for both of you, they are made of black silver mixed with diamond dust from our dwarf mines back home and can cut through near anything.” He handed Dean and Sam each one. “Dean for you arrows. They are enchanted to never run out. Sam for you a magic dagger than can kill any creature known in existence. It will always return to you. Rope made out of ash, it is strong. A shield for each of you.” He handed them a pair of black metallic cuffs for each. They took them hesitantly and put them on. “And finally, a bag.” Crowley held in his hand an over the shoulder dark green canvas bag after putting the rope in there.

“Well let’s give these a test before you take off shall we?” Bobby moved back after giving the boys their things and nodded at Crowley.

“How are these shields? And what about our food? An empty bag with rope won’t keep us fed.” Dean began to complain. Crowley closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. When he let out the air slowly trough his mouth a red mist came out. The mist went around in circles to form the shape of a beautiful woman with wings who turned into a concrete statue. 

Crowley gestured for everyone to take a step back as the statue opened it’s eyes and walked in front of the brothers. “Well go on. Cant expect you to bring back Castiel and Gabriel if you can’t defeat a simple piece of rock now can we?” 

Dean looked at Sam and shrugged his shoulders. He took out the sword he had been given and yield it to swing. As he rose his sword the statue let out a cry and swung and arm at him sending him to land amongst the flowers. “Dean!” Sam yelled concerned. He was about to go after his brother when the statue swung her hand at him. He raised his hand to shield himself and closed his eyes when he heard the sound of concrete breaking. When he opened his eyes he could see a thin, see through, black circle protecting him. It was materializing from the black metal cuffs around his forearm. Out of the bushes Dean emerged and swung his sword to break the other arm off. The woman turned to him and hissed before taking to the sky. Dean got an arrow and used his skill to shoot the woman in the chest. They watched as she fell and turned to red mist as she hit the ground.

“That was so incredible!” Dean said looking at his sword. “But what is with the empty bag?”

Crowley rolled his eyes and walked over to get the bag from where Sam had tossed it over his shoulder and across his chest. “This bag is never empty. What you may need you think or say it will be there.” Crowley reached into the bag and pulled out an apple. He handed the apple to Dean and reached in once more to pull out a pair of boots. The brothers watched in amazement. “You try.” He ordered Sam.

Sam reached in hesitantly and pulled out a handful of golden coins. “That’s what I was picturing. Fascinating.” He handed over the coins to Crowley and smiled at Dean.

“Okay we are all set. Ready when you are.” Lucifer said from the circle.

“I wish you two good luck on your quest.” Before they knew what was going on Crowley had Sam in a hug. No one was aware but while he had him embraced he put something in his palm. He did the same to Dean and walked away. Sam and Dean said nothing but shared a look.

Mary, John, Adam, Bobby, and Garth all said their farewells and bid them fortune and courage on their journey. “How does this work?” Dean asked approaching Lucifer.

“Stand in the middle and don’t move.” He instructed them. Sam and Dean stood in the center of the circle and watched as Lucifer stretched both arms before himself. He spoke a language no one in their kingdom had heard before. The ashes rose from the ground and began surrounding the brothers. “Remember my tips. Stay safe, stay true and bring back our ocean and sun. Good luck my friends.” Lucifer said before the brothers disappeared behind a black ashy cloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More on it's way


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Dean noticed as the black cloud of ash lifted was a warm bright sun. The second thing was a steep hill of ash. “How do you want to do this?” Dean asked his brother who seemed to be looking at his surroundings as well. 

“Find castle. Find monster. Kill monster. Find Castiel and Gabriel. Go home.” Sam said adjusting his weapons and making sure the bag strap was secure across his chest. 

“Sounds good. Up?” Dean looked at Sam who gave him the gesture to proceed. Dean rolled his eyes and began to ascend the hill after tossing his brother his crown. Sam put both their crowns in the bag and proceeded. “Mother sure knows how to make friends. They never did tell us the whole reason they couldn’t come get their fiancés in the first place. If they love them so much they could have waited here while we got them.” 

“I found that strange as well.” Sam said climbing behind his brother. “But they saved father’s life, and ours so bringing them these two back is the least we could do as gratitude. If they are as beautiful as they seemed to make them out to be tread with caution. I wouldn’t want to go to war against their kingdom. Lucifer could probably destroy our whole army by himself.” Dean turned back to see his brothers warning look.

“Didn’t you hear them Sammy, they are cursed. I don’t want anything to do with kissing a toad. They probably have antennas growing out of their eyeballs or something.” Sam knew his brother was exaggerating, yet he couldn’t help wonder what the curse entailed. “Wow.” 

Sam caught up to his brother and gazed upon what made him stop in awe. An enormous castle sat in the middle of a lake made of lava. There was a bridge of brick leading up to the castle and in the distance they could see two towers connected by another bridge. “Why is it not hot?” Sam wondered out loud. They went over the hill and stood on the large bridge. They looked over the edge and noticed the bright red lava had dark spots that appeared to be moving.

Dean stuck his hand out as if testing the temperature. “Its odd. There’s no heat coming from it. What is that?” Dean pointed to the black shadow that appeared to be moving in the manner a snake would. Sam reached into his bag and pulled out an apple. He shared a look with his brother before he proceeded to toss the apple into the lava. He expected it to go up in flames but to their surprise it just floated like it would in water. Sam began to reach for the apple when he fell back on his behind as a giant shark came out to feast upon it. Dean began to laugh uncontrollably. “What on Earth would make you believe that was a good idea?” He asked through tears.

“Shut up! I thought it was some kind of illusion. Lucifer said things aren’t what they seem.” He got up and dusted himself off.

“Don’t go getting any ideas of going for a swim.” Dean said passing Sam and going through the large gap where a door had once been. As he entered the large building he slowed down at seeing mountain upon mountains of human bones. “This is why he wouldn’t answer the question of how many men he’s sent.” 

“You think? I don’t see anything.” Sam said taking out his sword and continuing further into the building, walking around the piles of bones to get by. 

“Maybe it starved to death.” Dean said looking around.

“You sound scared.” Sam teased stepping over a full skeleton. 

“Not scared, cautious. I don’t want anything jumping out at me.” Dean looked at his surroundings. “Hey Sam look at this.” He stopped in front of a large marble statue. It was what appeared to be a woman but had no hair and three heads. One facing forward one east and one west. The faces had only eyes and instead of delicate hands the woman had five sharp spikes for fingers. “Guardian of the cursed. Beware for I see the present and future, do not turn your back on me for I will see you but you will not see me. You have entered my home now you are stuck here. The only way out is the blood of…….. I can’t read the last part. Can see the present and future? Why does that sound familiar?” 

“Lucifer said that before we left. Must have some kind of meaning. I’m guessing this is how our monster looks like.” Sam said looking up at the much taller statue than them. “Lets go find it.” Sam and Dean began walking away towards the towers. Sam suddenly stopped. “Did you hear that?” Sam and Dean listened intently as another sound came from behind a pile of bones.

Dean moved cautiously forward and straighten up as a black crow walked cautiously around the pile of bones. “Hey buddy. You gave us a fright. You shouldn’t go around pecking at slobbered bones.” Dean looked at Sam with a shrug. “You wouldn’t happen to know where I can find the guardian or two damsels in distress would you?” Dean asked the crow. The crow tilted it’s head to the side before turning to the large marble statue. It then turned back towards Dean, gave a loud squawk and took flight towards one of the towers.

“Okay, no help there.” Sam said looking at the bird go through the window. Behind them was a noise. “Now what?” They turned to look in the direction of the noise but saw no movement for a moment. Suddenly the head of the statue looking forward opened it’s yellow eyes. “Run.” Sam said as he watched the marble fall from the woman to reveal sickly grey skin. “Run!” Sam screamed at seeing his brother frozen in place. 

Finally Dean moved as the sharp claws of the guardian came down. He took his sword with the intent on swinging but, as if the guardian sensed it, she disappeared only to appear behind Sam. Sam turned and swung his sword getting the guardian across the chest. At first he thought he had her but as teeth and a fowl odor seeped through the ripped fabric of her chest, he realized he had just discovered where the monsters mouth was. 

She let out a shriek before she stretched out her hands and like marionette puppets controlled by invisible strings, the bones of fallen soldiers and brave knights began to rise. Dean ran to his brothers side and together began to fight. “There’s too many!” Sam yelled as he swung his sword trough the ribcage of one to catch the other and break the fragile bones to pieces.

“Run!” Dean yelled and his brother followed. They could see a set of stairs that separated into two in the distance and could hear the rattle of bones behind them. “Split!” Dean yelled going left as Sam ran right up the stairs. As Sam ascended the steps around the tower keeping close to the wall he could hear the shrieking of the dead near. He fell to his hands and knees as a boney hand wrapped around his ankle. He looked over to Dean and saw him knocking skeleton after skeleton bravely off the tower with his sword. Sam used the back of his sword to bash in the skull of the one that had his hand around his ankle. He fell off the edge of the stairs but Sam had to hold on because the boney fingers had a tight grip around him. “Sam!” Sam looked up to meet eyes with his brother. Once he gave him a reassuring wave, Dean disappeared behind a wooden door. Sam stood shocked as the boney puppets that were after his brother stopped, turned around and began walking down calmly.

He snapped out of his trance as he heard the clatter of bones against bones as multiple skeletons approached him from the stairs he had already climbed. Following his brothers actions, he continued climbing in hopes there would also be a door at the top of the stairs.

He climbed and found a door much like the one Dean had gone through. He opened it, quickly entered, and slammed it shut just in time to see dozens of skulls disappearing behind the wooden door. There was silence as he closed his eyes in relief. Nothing but silence as Sam rested his head on the cool wood trying to calm his breathing. The soft sound of rain began filling the air around Sam. He kept his eyes closed as he listened. “I’ve heard there was a secret cord,” a soft voice began to mix with the drops of water. “that David played and it pleased the lord,” the warmth of the song being sung filled Sam with something akin of happiness. “But you don’t really care for music do you? It goes like this the forth, the fifth. The minor fall and the major lift. The baffled king composing hallelujah.” Sam opened his eyes and turned around to see where the beautiful melody was coming from. Before him was a white pearl tub in front of a window letting in the sun. The golden rays showered upon sun kissed skin, as pure clear rain fell from a small cloud from above. Sam chased the water with his gaze hypnotized as it made its way down, caressing what looked like the softest skin. “Hallelujah,” The beautiful figure sang as he washed his skin. “Hallelujah,” The figure began to turn around as Sam held his breath. “Hallel….” The beautiful melody stopped and the cloud disappeared. Sam looked into startled honey eyes. The man before him grabbed a silk white sheet from the bed close by and covered himself. Sam watched as he grabbed a flower vase and swung it towards him. Sam ducked in time for the vase to shatter loudly against the wooden door. He dodged other things as they were being thrown. “How dare you come into my living quarters unannounced and gaze upon my naked skin!? Pervert! Scoundrel! Degenerate!” 

Sam broke out of his hypnotized spell to move closer to the man throwing what he could get his hands on. “I apologize it wasn’t my intention, I was being chased.” Sam tried to explain but the man would not seize his attack. With a loud yelp they both fell into the soft bed. Sam pinned the mans hands above him and looked into his eyes.

Sam looked at his lips as if in a trance. He followed his lips down to soft sun kissed skin. “Pervert!” The word broke trough what ever Sam was about to imagine and he was glad for that. The man below him began to struggle to get Sam off but Sam seemed stronger.

“I am not a pervert!” Sam protested. Now that his mind was clearing up he was offended. “I am a knight, a soldier. Sent here to rescue and bring you home. I presume you’re the one they call Gabriel.” Sam assumed since there was no one else here and he was told Castiel had blue eyes. Gabriel stopped for a second looking at Sam a bit shocked. After a few seconds he nodded. “I’m going to let you go now.” Sam said softly.

Sam loosened his grip on Gabriel slowly. He was startled when Gabriel let out a sinful moan. He was even more startled as Gabriel freed a hand and slapped him across the face yelling. “You deviant! Don’t touch me there!” 

Sam griped his hands once more. “I am not a deviant! My hands are up here.” He squeezed his hands around Gabriel’s wrist.

Gabriel and Sam met eyes in confusion. “Hmm?” They looked down between themselves to see a boney hand on Gabriel’s chest. 

Sam got off Gabriel quickly and tossed the hand across the room to hit a wall as Gabriel climbed into his lap and wrapped an arm around his neck. “What is that thing?” Gabriel asked looking at the hand as it got up and made an indecent gesture towards him. Gabriel made an exaggerated gasp and put his other hand to his chest in an offended manner. “Well! Sorry but you are not my type.” 

“Sam!” Sam turned on the bed with a lapful of Gabriel to look out the window where his brother was calling his name. Dean was outside in the balcony connected to the room Sam was by a bridge. Dean gave him a wave of the hand that got Sam moving.

Sam stood abruptly making Gabriel yelp as he fell to the floor. “Ow!” Gabriel glared up at Sam as he rubbed his butt.

“Sorry, we have to go.” Sam said pulling him up.

“Okay. Let me change and,”

“There’s no time. Come on!” Sam grabbed Gabriel by the wrist and pulled him to the other door that led to the balcony. In his haste neither of them noticed a certain thing take hold of the silk white sheet Gabriel had still wrapped around himself. They ran up to Dean who was already on the bridge with what looked like a crow on his shoulder. “I found Gabriel.” Sam said pulling on Gabriel’s hand causing him to stand on his tip toes.

“Yeah, I can see that.” Dean said looking at Gabriel up and down. He was clearly naked and water was dripping from his short blonde hair. “Hi, I’m Dean.” Dean said with a flirtatious smile causing his brother narrow his eyes and lower Gabriel’s hand. “Do you know where we can find Castiel? We have to take both of you back.” The crow on Dean’s shoulder let out a loud squawk.

Gabriel brought both his hands to his mouth covering his giggle. Everyone turned toward the direction of a loud shriek. “You didn’t slay the guardian?!” Gabriel asked angrily looking back at them. “Honestly. What kind of rescue is this?” Gabriel started walking behind Sam. “Don’t move.” He ordered. Sam and Dean looked at each other following directions. The bird on Dean’s shoulder looked off to the distance as if keeping watch. Gabriel emerged from behind Sam with the sheet tied securely around himself like a chiton. Gabriel went up to Dean and took his bow as well as an arrow. The bird gave two squawks. “What do you think this is for? We’re getting out of here today. If I shall die trying, let it be known I died with honor and valor.” Dean gave Sam a shrug at Gabriel talking to the bird. Gabriel turned around. “Do you have a chain or rope? Something?” Gabriel asked Dean and Sam. Sam reached into his bag and pulled out the rope Crowley had gifted them.

Gabriel tied one end to the silver arrow and handed the other end to Dean. “Now, wait that’s not going to reach.” Dean said seeing Gabriel take aim at the brick wall.

“You’ve clearly never used ash rope.” Gabriel said as he shot the arrow. Dean and Sam watched as the arrow hit right in the middle of the arch to go into where the guardian was surely waiting. The rope continued somehow becoming longer. Gabriel handed back Dean’s bow. Dean winced as the bird on his shoulder dug his claws into his flesh. Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder. Dean turned to meet his honey colored eyes and received a bright smile he couldn’t help return. “Ladies first.” Deans smile faded as Gabriel pushed him over the ledge. 

Dean could hear his brother call his name but was to distracted by the rush of falling. He looked to his shoulder to see the bird open his wings slightly. If Dean was asked he would say the birds expression matched his own of surprise and fear. Dean could see the ground approaching and closed his eyes for impact. When nothing came except the cold wind against his skin stopping he opened his eyes. He found himself inches from the ground and looked at his hands where he was still hanging onto the rope tightly. He put his feet down and began laughing amazed he was still alive. He felt something tugging at his coat and found the black bird was trying to get him behind some large pillars. As he heard bones rattling he understood why. He let the bird tug him out of the sight of approaching boney minions just in time. He watched as the bird grabbed the rope and flew away. 

Moments later he heard a squawk as he was trying to look over the side of the pillar for the guardian. He turned around to see Sam hanging from the rope with his eyes closed. “Sam!” He called for his brother to join him as he watched the bird once more take the rope. “I think we might have underestimated a couple of things.” He told his brother as he was joined.

Sam and Dean turned around to see Gabriel land with grace from the rope without having to close his eyes. “You think?” Sam asked sarcastically as he watched Gabriel tug the rope off the arrow left behind and join them.

“What’s the plan?” Gabriel said rolling up the rope. 

“Run?” Dean said with a shrug.

“Run?” Gabriel asked confused.

“Now! Run now!” Sam grabbed Gabriel by the wrist once more and began to run towards the exit as they were spotted by a minion. 

“Wait! Wait you idiot! Let me go.” Gabriel said trying to keep up with Sam’s long legs.

“Sam. Gabriel’s right we have to find Castiel.” Dean said running right behind him. As they approached the exit, they saw the guardian lift from the ground from a distance and walk toward them. They were about to go through the exit when they hit an invisible wall that send Sam and Gabriel to the floor. “What the hell?” Dean said putting his hands up and pushing against an invisible wall.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you imbeciles! If it were that easy to just walk out of here don’t you think we would have done it?! We have to kill the guardian to break the spell. You know the GUARDING spell!” Gabriel said getting up. 

They all turned around to see the guardian stop. She then stretched her claws to either side. “That can’t be good.” Sam said looking as the army of bones returned.

“You think!? The village idiot would have had us out of here by now.” Dean and Sam took out their swords ready for a fight. “Listen, you two just stay out of our way. I’ll tell everyone back home how you were the ones who bravely saved us and slayed the monster and blah, blah, blah.” Gabriel rolled his eyes before turning around and giving a loud whistle. “Castiel!” Gabriel began running towards the army of skeletons.

“Gabriel!” Sam yelled running after him.

“Castiel?” Dean asked himself as he followed his brother. From around the guardian, the crow emerged. The brothers watched as Gabriel tossed an end of the rope to the bird and continued running. “Wait.” Dean said running and turning to his brother. “Castiel! Castiel is the bird?” Sam gave him a shrug and smile. They both paused and watched as the crow and Gabriel took out every single one of the minions with the ash rope. As they got closer to the guardian the bird let go of the rope. Dean and Sam cheered. Their celebration got cut short as the guardian brought down her claws around Gabriel trapping him in a cage like prison. The guardian broke her claws leaving him inside and turned towards them as new claws grew. “Go! Help him!” Dean ordered his brother as he charged towards the guardian with his sword ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	6. Chapter 6

“Stay back!” Sam warned Gabriel before he swung his sword down cutting one of the guardians claws just to have it grow back immediately. They turned as they heard Dean cry out in pain. They saw Dean slide down the wall he had just been thrown against. “It’s like that thing sees every attack coming.” Sam said as he ran toward the guardian to help his brother.

Gabriel heard a squawk from above and saw Castiel. “Help them! I’ll find a way out!” He called up. He watched as Castiel followed instructions and flew towards the guardian. Gabriel looked over to see the two soldiers throw attack after attack only to be blocked by the guardian. Gabriel went to one of the needle like claws and began to pull in hopes he could make enough room to get through. As he was pulling he felt something crawling on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see the boney hand that had groped him earlier crawl across his arm. To Gabriel’s surprise the hand began to help him pull. Gabriel shrugged taking what ever help he could and started pulling harder. Just when there seemed to be a gab forming he lost his grip and fell backwards. He watched as the guardians cage regained it’s shape. “No!” He got up and began to punch the cage desperately. He stopped and began to cry as he watched Dean and the other giant get slower and slower on their attack. They were getting tired, it was only a matter of time. He slid down watching “I thought this was it. I thought we were finally going to be free. Those brave soldiers, I don’t want them to die. They are only trying to help!” He thought he was talking to himself until he felt a tap on his thigh. He looked down and saw the hand jump twice on its fingers before crawling away and out trough the gap between the bars. 

“Dean look out!” Gabriel turned to see Dean duck out of the way of the guardians claw in time to avoid being decapitated.

He turned back as he heard a frantic tapping. He got as close as he could in his current situation to where bones were taping on an engraving. “Guardian of the cursed. Beware for I see the present and future, do not turn your back on me for I will see you but you will not see me. I don’t understand.” Gabriel said looking at the words he had seen many years ago. The hand began to tap the words present and future. Gabriel looked back at the guardian and observed it for a bit. How it was fighting, how there were three heads, how it seemed to know everything. Gabriel looked back at the hand as it turned it’s palm away. “Present. Future. But no past? ‘Don’t turn your back on me'” All at once Gabriel knew what it meant. He ran to the other side of the cage. “Hey! Hey! Dean! Giant!” He was trying to get their attention but they seemed to busy even Castiel didn’t seem to hear him. Sam was thrown across the floor towards Gabriel. “Hey! Hey giant. I know how you can kill that thing.” Gabriel told Sam as he was getting up.

“Well that would be nice. Tell me. And it’s not giant it Sam.” Sam said turning around and flinching as the guardian blocked yet another attack from Dean.

“Samsquach,” Gabriel liked the name. “You have to attack it’s back.” 

Sam turned around shocked. “That’s dishonorable.”

“To hell with honor. I want to get out of here. And you may be the worst people to send on a rescue but I don’t want either of you to die. We will only know I promise I’ll tell everyone you’re the best knight in the planet. This is the only way, please.” He begged he hadn’t noticed but he had begun crying again. “I want to go home.” Sam looked at the sadness in Gabriel’s eyes.

“Okay.” He said without further question. He couldn’t bring himself to see Gabriel like that any longer trapped, desperate, sad. “Ill take you home, I promise.” Sam saw Gabriel give him a small smile and knew that instant what Lucifer had meant when he said the sun was jealous. Sam charged towards the guardian and using a fallen boulder jumped to use his sword and slash across the guardians back. He fell to the ground as sky blue blood splashed on the floor. He looked over to Gabriel and watched as the cage around him fell apart. “Dean we have to aim for it’s back.” Sam instructed. Dean didn’t need to be told twice. Soon both of them were giving slash after slash and watched as the guardian weakened. It seemed as if the guardian was loosing correlation with every slash. Instead of blocking the attacks the guardian was hitting the wall as if it’s vision was being obscured. As the guardian hit the brick once more Dean lost his balance and fell right in front of her with a thump losing his sword. The guardian locked it’s sickly eyes on him as she got ready to attack.

Castiel swopped out of no where and clawed at one of its many eyes as Sam jumped on its back and plunged his sword trough her. The guardian shrieked out in pain as she swatted Castiel sending him to collide against a wall. “Cassie!” Gabriel’s scared scream was heard throughout the castle. Anger filled Dean’s veins as he saw Castiel hit the ground and Gabriel run to him and pick him up in his arms crying desperately. Dean stood and grabbed his sword and with one swing cut her feet sending her to the floor. He swung his sword once more to chop trough the first head across the cheek. The middle one came off completely and the last brain was the only thing taken. 

Silence fell upon the castle as the dying guardian took its last breath. “He’s still breathing.” Dean heard Sam say. Dean stood over the fallen guardian. He felt no emotion as he watched Sam put his arms around a desperate Gabriel on the floor. Dean saw something move towards Sam and jump inside his bag but it was too far and small to make out what it was.

The ground shook and Dean, Sam and Gabriel looked up to see the towers they had been in falling apart. Gabriel stood up and grabbed Sam’s hand. He ran up to Dean as the second tower fell. “We have to go.” Gabriel said putting Castiel into Dean’s arms and bending over to grab the head that was complete. He put his fingers through the throat and with a grunt picked it up. He ran towards the exit. Sam and Dean followed after they looked down at the unconscious crow in Dean’s arms and shared a look of worry. As they got up to where they knew the invisible wall that wouldn’t let them passed was, Gabriel covered his hand in the blue liquid blood seeping from the head. He put the covered hand up to the wall and the brothers watched as the handprint left behind began to spread like a spiders web and proceeded to break into the floor like glass. Gabriel continued to run now moving faster as rock and concrete began to fall into lava. Gabriel stopped on the bridge. When Dean and Sam caught up they noticed why. Blocking their path to the hill was the giant shark ready to attack. “You want it?” Gabriel asked the giant fish while waving the head in front of him. “Come get it!” Gabriel looked back at the brothers. “Keep Castiel safe, I’ll catch up!” Gabriel then did the unimaginable. He turned to the lava and dove into it.

“Gabriel!” Sam was about to jump after him when the shark dove and chased Gabriel’s fading shadow. Dean grabbed Sam before he did anything stupid and pulled him across the bridge. “Dean what are you doing? We have to bring them both home!” Sam protested trying to pull away from Dean. They crossed the bridge and got to the dry cold dirt in time for everything to disappear into the red lava.

“You stay here! I’ll go get him.” Dean told his brother already handing over Castiel. A splash made them both turn to see a soaking Gabriel come out of the lava. Sam ran up to him and saw his fore arm was bleeding. He ripped a piece off Gabriel’s silk fabric and tied it around his arm as Gabriel struggled to gain back his breathing and began shaking. “Nothing is what it seems.” Dean said looking at the lava. “That’s not hot because it isn’t lava, it’s water.” Dean saw more than one shadow approaching from a distance. “Come on we have to get them out of here.” Sam looked up to Dean and nodded picking up a shaking Gabriel into his arms.

They climbed over the hill and began running into what seemed to be like a large forest. All around them where trees of blues and violets. They ran for about ten minutes trying to get as much distance away from themselves and that shark infested hell as possible. “There!” Sam said pointing to what looked like rocky mountain where the trees no longer resided. Dean and Sam climbed slowly and tired. When they got to the top there was flat rock as well as what appeared to be a man made shelter made of rock to make it look like a small cave. They went inside and sat down the sun shining through illuminating everything. They put their weapons down and Sam took off his bag. “How is he?” Sam asked Dean gesturing to Castiel in his arms. 

“His breathing is slow.” Dean said getting his face closer to the birds face. “He must have a few broken bones. But I think he will be okay. Right?” Dean asked worried. The brothers didn’t know much about birds after all. “How is?” Dean pointed at Gabriel in Sam’s arms.

Gabriel was shaking and holding on to his bandaged hand with his eyes closed tight. Sam slowly took off the bandage to see the marks of shark teeth. “This doesn’t look good Dean.” Sam said as soft pale skin darkened.

“I’m fine.” A weak voice said. Gabriel opened his eyes and began to get off Sam’s lap. 

Dean set down Castiel on Sam’s arms before grabbing Gabriel by the shoulders where he was attempting to crawl away. “You aren’t fine, let me see.” Dean grabbed Gabriel’s wrist and took a closer look at his wound. “This looks like poison. Gabriel what the hell were those things? They weren’t ordinary sharks.” 

“They are the keeper’s of the lake where Alistair’s build the towers. They didn’t like the guardian. The water from the lake is magic. They were placed there to protect it.” Gabriel began to speak slower. “There is no known cure for their poison.” 

Dean looked down at Gabriel. He realized Gabriel was dying and there was no way for them to help him. “Maybe we should pray to Lucifer and Michael. They are powerful, at least Lucifer is.”

“It won’t work. He told mother no matter how hard she prayed he wouldn’t be able to help us.” Sam said looking down at Gabriel then at the bird In his hands.

“The sun will set soon.” Gabriel said looking to the side at the sun just above the horizon.

“Get Castiel home. One of us should make it.” Gabriel said laying down in front of Sam and stretching a hand to pet Castiel. Dean turned to Sam’s bag with the intent of getting something to warm a shaking Gabriel. When he lifted one side of the bag he let it drop again. “Hey, you little perverted thing.” Gabriel said with a smile. The boney hand that had helped him was using his middle and pointer finger as legs to get closer to Gabriel. In it’s palm he was holding what looked to be a vile of water. He set it down in front of Gabriel and pushed it closer in an offering manner. “You want me to drink that?” Gabriel asked weakly. 

“What? You can’t drink what that thing is offering. They tried to kill us.” Dean said pushing the hand away from Gabriel with his foot.

“Not him. He helped us.” Gabriel’s eyes were beginning to close.

“So it’s a him now?” Dean said rolling his eyes. “What are you doing?” Dean watched as Sam carefully put Castiel on his lap, picked up the vile and began to open it.

“What can it do? Kill him? Look at him Dean, he’s already dying.” Sam leaned over and poured almost half the vile into Gabriel’s lips. After Gabriel swallowed the sickly dark color around his wound began to fade leaving only blood and the bite marks but no poison. Sam laughed and looked up at Dean. He then looked at the bird in his lap. “Help me with him will you?” 

Dean quickly got a piece of clothing and wrapped Gabriel’s wound. He scoot over and grabbed Castiel after setting Gabriel down gently on the ground. He put him in his arm and with the other opened his beak. Sam poured a little into his beak and watched as the crow flapped it’s wings at the intrusion.

“Ow, my aching body!” Dean and Sam turned to see a sluggish Gabriel sit up with his back turned to them. The hand on the floor began to jump as if overwhelmed with joy. A squawk came from Dean’s arms making Gabriel turn around abruptly. “Cassie? Castiel you’re okay!” Gabriel launched himself at the bird and hugged him tightly. The bird flapped it’s wing in protest before settling in his arms. Gabriel closed his eyes and rested his head on the crows head. He looked down when he heard the bones against rock as the hand continued to jump. “You thing.” Gabriel let go of Castiel and Castiel flew away to land on Dean’s shoulder. Gabriel bend down to pick up the hand “You saved us. Thank you.” He then proceeded to kiss it’s palm. 

“Ahem.” Dean cleared his throat giving him a pointed look. The hand crawled up Gabriel’s arm to land on his shoulder. Gabriel launched himself at Dean with a bright smile and kissed his cheek as Castiel cuddled into his neck. After he went to jump on Sam’s lap who had sat back down to let his brother have his moment. He seemed surprised as Gabriel kissed him on the corner of his mouth and hugged him tight. “Thank you both, I take back everything I said about you being the worlds worst rescue team.” He said settling himself across Sam’s lap with one arm around his shoulder. 

“You never said that.” Sam pointed out.

“I must have just thought it then.” Gabriel said with a sheepish smile. Gabriel shuttered in Sam’s lap at a cold breeze.

Dean noticing that and now realizing Gabriel was still wet said “The sun will set soon, I’ll go get some firewood. Sam see if that magic bag has something warm Gabriel can change into. We’ll set camp for the night and rest, figure out something tomorrow.” Dean looked towards the forest, even if the trees were a different color there should still be some wood they could use. “Oh here save this,” Dean handed Sam the rest of whatever was in the vile. “It could aid us in the future.” Sam nodded and with that his brother began descending the rocky terrain with Castiel still by his side. 

The hand on Gabriel’s shoulder crawled to his chest and taped his cheek twice making him giggle before it jumped off him and followed Dean. “I wonder what it is.” Sam said looking into the clear water. Looking at it closer it seemed to be sparkling. 

Gabriel took it of his hand and put it up at the sun. “That smart little thing.” At Sam’s look he explained. “He mixed the water from the enchanted lake with the guardians blood. Not bad for something with no brain.” He said handing back the vile to Sam.

“We need to get you out of those clothes.” Sam said hearing Gabriel’s teeth beginning to clatter. 

“You surprise me Samoose.” Gabriel said climbing off his lap.

“Oh yeah? How?” Sam asked standing up and grabbing his bag.

“At first glance your brother looks like the pervert.” 

Sam turned around and looked into Gabriel’s playful eyes. “I told you. I’m not a pervert.” 

“Suuuure.” Gabriel said beginning to untie the wet sheet around his waist. 

Sam cleared his throat and looked at Gabriel’s fingers as they worked on the knot. He shook his head and reached into the bag. The first thing he pulled out were pants similar to his own black in color. He reached in once more to retrieve a dark red soft shirt. The last time he reached in he took out a dark green coat with black coal buttons. He was surprised to find the emblem of his kingdom on the buttons. It was the flower that had become his parents symbol. The one that had once cost his father’s life and brought a new friend to his mothers. 

Sam looked up to see Gabriel struggling with the knot on his shoulder. He walked up to him and put the folded clothes in his arms before trying to undo the knot himself. As he did he watched Gabriel’s chest move with every breath taken. Once he got the knot undone he quickly turned as the robes left Gabriel’s body and pooled on the floor. Looking upon Gabriel’s naked skin the first time would probably be forgiven by Lucifer. A second time would most likely have consequences. He looked at rock when he heard Gabriel shuffling his clothes as he dressed. He mentally talked himself down when the urge to look back increased. Gabriel has a fiancé, a powerful fiancé. Do not gaze upon the forbidden, you are here to take him home. “I’m done.” Sam turned around and saw how Gabriel looked almost shy. He smiled at Sam. “Thank you, they fit well.” He said smoothing down the jacket. 

“Ye,” Sam cleared his throat once more. The light of the sun behind Gabriel had made him forget how to breathe. “Yeah.” Sam sat down and grabbed his bag to begin pulling blankets and pillows out of it. “See? Not a pervert. I didn’t look back.” Even though I wanted too, he cursed in his head.

“I still think you’re a pervert.” Gabriel said approaching slowly.

“I am not.” Sam said giving him a small glare.

“Oh yeah?” Gabriel was now standing before him. He reached down and made Sam pause his movements as he caressed his cheek. He leaned to whisper in Sam’s ear. “Then why did you forget the undergarments?” 

Gabriel pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. Sam became red at the face as he recalled what he had taken out of the bag. Had he forgotten the undergarments? “I, I,” Sam didn’t know how to respond. He HAD forgotten his undergarments.

Gabriel fell back on his butt laughing uncontrollably and pointing at Sam. “You should see the look on your face Samoose.” 

“Do you mind?” Sam said smiling at Gabriel’s playfulness. “And stop calling me that. I told you my name is Sam. What’s with you and the nicknames?” Sam said pulling out different fruit into a small cloth.

“I like them.” Gabriel responded getting up and walking pass Sam after his fit of laughter subsided. Sam watched as Gabriel looked around the floor for something.

“What are you doing?” Sam paused once more and looked at Gabriel turn around in circles.

“Preparing.” Gabriel said picking up a rock and tossing it back down.

“What for?” Sam asked getting up and fearing the answer.

“Stuff. Ah! Perfect!” Gabriel walked over to the edge of the cliff and closed his eyes feeling the sun on his skin. He walked back and marked the spot his liked with a small branch. He then went back and began to push a rectangular decent sized rock to the spot. Sam seeing him struggling shook his head and helped him. With both of them it was easy to push the rock over. With a loud sigh Gabriel sat down on the rock. “Thanks giant.” 

Sam got one of the brown thin blankets and draped it over Gabriel’s shoulders. He handed him an apple and watched as he took a bite before sitting down. “Michael and Lucifer are going to be happy to have you back.” Sam said smiling.

Gabriel nearly chocked on his apple. Sam went up to him and took out a jug of water from his bag. “Did you say Michael and Lucifer? Like they sent you? Together?” Gabriel asked with wide eyes.

“Yes?” Sam said putting the jug down. “Who did you think send us?” 

“I don’t know. Most of the people who tried to get us out of there were strangers who heard of a fearsome monster who guarded the entrance to some damsel in distress.” Gabriel said shrugging his shoulders. “Honestly, I thought we had been forgotten.” He said sadly.

“What? No. Gabriel they were desperate when they asked for help. They said they had sent many others before they came to us.” Sam said trying to make Gabriel smile once more.

“No ill intent from me but I believe they may have lied to you.” Gabriel said looking towards the horizon.

“Why would you think you’d been forgotten?” Sam asked sitting by Gabriel’s side.

“When we were brought here. Michael and Lucifer were at war. Their kindness, as always, had been blinded by the thirst for power. I called for Lucifer when Alistair took us but no matter how hard I prayed he never came.” Sam was having a hard time believing that. Both Michael and Lucifer seemed to care about Gabriel and Castiel immensely. So for Gabriel to believe they would just let them get taken away was not right.

“I’m sure things were different than what you remember. You can ask him yourself before the wedding.” Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel.

“Wedding?” Gabriel slowly pulled away from Sam confused.

“We got dinner!” Dean said loudly displaying multiple large fish on a string. Castiel let out a squawk. “Okay. He got dinner. I held them.” Dean said rolling his eyes at the bird. Under both arms he had dry wood and was walking slowly because of the weight. Sam quickly got up to help his brother.

“Well Thing, aren’t you a strong one?” 

Sam looked behind Dean where the boney hand was dragging a large piece of wood. “Thing?” Sam asked looking back at Gabriel with a raised eyebrow.

“I think it suits him.” Gabriel said with a smile as Thing climbed up his covered leg to settle in his lap.

Castiel was taking trips back and forth building a circle of rocks in front of Gabriel. Gabriel stood up and helped him with Things assistance. As Sam and Dean prepared the fish with herbs, Gabriel and Castiel got a nice fire going. They all worked in a calm silence until they settled in and the food was ready. Gabriel served a plate to everyone except Thing and sat down on his rock. “Cassie.” The crow looked up at Gabriel with big blue eyes. “Samoose told me that Michael and Lucifer asked for help.” The crow tilted his head in confusion. “Together.” Gabriel said picking at his food. Castiel looked towards Dean in thought. “It would appear the war is over. I believe we’ve been gone a long time. Things will surely be different.” Gabriel looked up at Sam and Dean before looking back down at his food. “I’m worried of what tomorrow will bring.” 

“You’re finally going home to your loved ones. I think the past Is better left where it is. You can not move forward unless you stop looking back don’t you agree?” Sam told the two.

“I believe we became friends the moment you insulted me. We made a promise to bring you home, we intend on doing so. It’s okay to be afraid of what tomorrow will bring. Just know you won’t face it alone. You probably only had each other for a very long time. But now you have me and Sam and two whole kingdoms awaiting your return, you don’t have to be alone. What ever tomorrow will bring well face it together.” Dean added. Sam nodded along to every word. 

“Thank you both.” Gabriel said smiling. He petted Castiel lovingly. “Today you helped us escape our prison, who knows maybe tomorrow you’ll help us break our curse.” Castiel looked to the horizon where the sun was setting and gave a soft caw. “Speaking of curse.” Gabriel set down his food and stood up. “Maybe when we get back home they can help us and I’ll finally get to see you again. I’m looking forward to it.” Castiel sat on the floor in front of Gabriel and let him wrap the blanket around him. He climbed up on the rock and looked at Sam and Dean with a happy smile. “I am no longer worried about tomorrow. I am looking forward to it. Till then.” Sam and Dean shared a confused look and turned to see as the last light of the sun left Gabriel’s skin.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam and Dean watched as the last rays of the sun disappeared from Gabriel’s skin. A white shining mist rose from the ground surrounding both Gabriel and Castiel. Dean and Sam stood up in worry and awe as they watched them disappear within the mist. All at once the mist lifted. Gabriel was now unmoving. His skin had turned into white marble stone. His clothes and golden hair no longer moved with the soft breeze. “Gabriel?” Dean called approaching him.

“He can not hear you, he has turned into a statue.” A deep voice said. Dean turned to the floor in front of Gabriel to see a man with blue eyes and black hair looking up at him. “Hello Dean.” He greeted with a smile.

“Who? How?” Dean looked up at his brother after getting lost in a blue water for a second that felt more like an eternity.

“Castiel?” The man turned to look at Sam and nodded. “What happened to Gabriel?” Sam asked getting closer to him.

Castiel pulled the blanket around his naked body closer to himself. “It is a curse. Our curse.” Castiel said looking down.

“Here.” Dean walked over and grabbed Sam’s bag. He began to take out clothes including boots. His consisted of a white shirt, dark blue coat with silver buttons and black pants and undergarments. Dean held up the blanket and looked away as Castiel changed. “So you aren’t a bird? I was beginning to think Michael had weird interest.” Dean said with a nervous chuckle. “I think we should know the story, since we’re going to be traveling companions. Right Sammy?” Dean turned to see his brother admiring the statue of Gabriel. “Is he, is he going to stay like that?”

“No.” Cas turned around and met green eyes as he gently took away the blanket from Dean. “Once the sun rises he will be back to normal.” He walked over next to Sam. “He is something else, isn’t he?” Castiel asked looking up at his brother. “His beauty and personality are the envy of many. I’ve always wondered why Alistair wanted me and not him. I’m glad, but perhaps if it had been the other way around we wouldn’t have met this fate.” 

“What makes you say that?” Looking at Castiel in his true form, he thought he was beautiful. Even as a bird when Dean had seen him amongst the silk robes on his bed he couldn’t help but reach and touch his coal plumage. When he had first seen the crows beautiful blue eyes he felt like the whole world had been swept away and he was swimming peacefully in a blue ocean. That’s why when he saw Castiel get hurt he couldn’t help feel anger at whoever would dare hurt such a beautiful creature.

“Lucifer as always been more overprotective than Michael.” Those words broke through what ever spell Gabriel had on Sam. He turned and sat back down on his spot and began eating once more. Dean thought it weird but said nothing.

“This curse. Alistair did this to you? Why?” Dean already knew the name of who did that to them. He wanted to hear it from Castiel’s own lips.

Castiel sat down close to Gabriel’s feet. Thing crawled on top of his leg and cuddled into the blanket Castiel had put back around himself. “When he first brought us here, he wanted to take me by force. He said he wanted me to bare his child.” Castiel looked up at Dean as if he was scared. “Gabriel, he offered himself up for me. He said he would bare his children but Alistair refused, said it had to be me. Gabriel he fought until he couldn’t. I thought I lost him.” Castiel looked up at Sam who was now listening to every word. “It wasn’t enough for him to be stuck with me he wanted to save me as well. He is very kind, I’m grateful to have him as a brother.” Castiel smiled and petted Thing as he burrowed further into the blankets. “Alistair knew Gabriel wouldn’t stop fighting for me. He also knew he couldn’t kill Gabriel for all hell would come crashing down on his being. So he made a proposition to test how much we truly cared for each other.” Dean looked at Sam without saying anything as Castiel continued. “We would be separated even though we would be together, unable talk as we once did. That’s why we have separate forms until the day we shall meet again in our true forms.” 

“He left you just like that?”

“He said he had to get rid of Michael and Lucifer before he could get rid of Gabriel and take me. He vowed to come back once he accomplished that and let me see Gabriel once more before he looks into my eyes and rips his heart out in front of me.” Castiel answered Deans question.

“He has to get through me first.” They heard Sam mumbling as he took a bite of an apple.

“Those are some passionate words for someone you have just met. Tell me Sam did you fall in love at first sight?” Castiel said smiling.

Dean looked at his brother waiting to see his response. Sam looked up to meet eyes with Castiel. “No such thing. He just amuses me. I don’t think he deserves that faith.” 

“There is such thing. I know now there is.” Castiel said looking down at the fire.

“How can you be so sure?” Dean asked skeptically.

“I don’t know. I just am. Besides I have faith we will not meet such a cruel future. I had lost it many years ago but today you have both returned it to me. Thank you.” Sam nodded.

Dean looked at the fire and slipped into a world of his own. “We should sleep. We have a big day ahead of us.” Dean said pointing to a pillow next to Sam who then proceeded to throw it at him.

“I don’t sleep. I’ll watch over Gabriel, and now you.” Castiel said leaning against Gabriel’s feet and looking up at the star filled sky. 

Sam turned his back on them and covered himself with a red blanket before closing his eyes. For about an hour Castiel watched the fire flicker and listen to the soft sounds of the night. “You must have been so lonely.” Castiel turned to see Dean looking up at the stars and wondered if he had been awake this whole time.

“What makes you say that?” Castiel asked tilting his head.

“During the day Gabriel has you, it’s not the real you but it is some form of you. But you, you look after him with no one there with you.” Castiel looked up to see his brothers face but said nothing. “Thank you.” Dean said sitting up.

“What for?” Castiel said turning back to Dean.

“For saving my life. You almost died in the process.” Dean said recalling how Castiel had clawed at the guardians eyes.

“There’s no need for gratitude. I wasn’t thinking I just acted upon instinct.” Castiel said putting his growing red face down.

He heard shuffling as Dean got up and walked to him sitting so close to him he could feel his heat in the cold night air. “You said you believe in love at first sight now? You used to not believe? What changed your mind?” Dean asked while moving to pet Thing on Castiel’s lap.

“I’m not entirely sure.” Castiel said looking into Deans eyes. “Michael once told us that in order to believe in something you had to experience it yourself.”

Dean shook his head, he hadn’t realized how close he was to Castiel. He just let himself be carried away in those ocean blue eyes. Michael. That’s right he had to take Gabriel and Castiel back to Michael and Lucifer. “That’s amusing. Right before we came here my mother and father told us the exact same thing.”

Castiel gave him a bright smile. Dean leaned against Gabriel’s feet and let sleep take over him at seeing Castiel’s smile. He was unaware that he had leaned into Castiel warmth. He was also unaware that his brother had just heard every word he said.

 

*****************************************************

 

The sun arose melting away the marble with it’s soft touch upon Gabriel’s skin. Gabriel stretched his rigid limbs getting used to moving once more. He looked down to see Dean asleep at his feet with his arm around a very familiar black bird. He held back a giggle. Gabriel feared years ago Alistair had destroyed Castiel’s hope of finding true love. But thinking back at how Castiel stayed close to the green eyed soldier and how he seemed to care and protect him upon instinct was beginning to change his mind. He felt a light tap on his bare feet. “Good morning Thing.” He greeted his friend as he picked him up. “Do you think you can show me where you got those fish? I feel like a swim to wake up.” He whispered.

Thing jumped off Gabriel’s hand and took off running on two fingers. Gabriel looked down at his bare feet and decided to go like that. He could probably get something later from that magic bag. He would be okay for now. He followed hand until he arrived at a stream that fed into a large body of water. Thing went into the water and splashed Gabriel. “Hey, I just got these.” Gabriel said taking a step back. “Looks like it’s your lucky day, you wondering hand. Keep your bones to yourself.” Gabriel said as he began to take off his clothes and fold them lovingly before setting them on a rock where they wouldn’t get wet. He went into the slightly murky water all at once knowing it would be better since the sun hadn’t gotten a chance to warm it up first. Gabriel kept his head above the cold water as he let himself float. “Hey!” Gabriel began splashing Thing as he moved further up the water. Thing stopped and once he had Gabriel’s attention pointed behind him. Gabriel turned around to see Sam sitting on a rock looking off to the distance with his back to them. “Shhhh.” Gabriel told Thing getting an idea.

He moved slowly in the water getting closer to the large rock a few feet away. As he approached he heard the sound of running water. When he was close enough, he made a loud splash in the water to get Sam’s attention. As he turned Gabriel filled his cheeks with water and sent it flying to hit Sam right on the face. “Gross!” Sam said wiping his face.

Gabriel swallowed water and began to caught as he laughed at Sam’s reaction. “Gosh moose, you should learn how to have fun and stop taking things so seriously all the time. Do you even know how to laugh? So boring.” Gabriel said exasperated and swimming backwards.

“I know how to laugh. And I am not boring.” Sam protested getting up.

“Are too!” Gabriel argued playfully sending more water flying.

“Are not!” Sam said dodging Gabriel’s attack.

“Are too!” Gabriel yelled sticking his tongue out. Sam gave him a serious look and turned around to disappear as he walked away. Gabriel let out a sigh and stopped swimming around at having upset Sam. After a few minutes Gabriel let out an indecent yelp as he felt hands on his waist lift him off the water only to be tossed back in. He came back up and got his hair out of his face to be met with a laughing Sam pointing at him. “Are not!” He said before he began to splash water on Gabriel. 

“Ah! Attack of the moose! Thing help me!” Gabriel said as he splashed back. Thing did help but not him. “Traitor!” He yelled as he began splashing with both hands. Realizing he couldn’t against Sam’s giant hands he began to swim away.

“Oh no you don’t.” He turned around to see Sam swimming after him. 

“Ah! Swimming moose attack!” Gabriel yelled as Sam grabbed his ankle and pulled him towards himself. Before grabbing him by the hips once more and tossing him. Gabriel tried to hold on to Sam but his grip slipped from naked shoulders due to the water. He hit the water and began swinging his arms in an attempt to go to the surface but there was something slimy around his neck and arm. After a few seconds he felt a strong hand grab his and bring him to the surface. He took a big breath and coughed at the burn. “Snake! Snake!” He began screaming holding on to something soft yet hard.

“Hey! Hey! Gabriel.” Gabriel stopped moving realizing he had his arms and legs wrapped around Sam. “Its okay, it’s just a plant see?” Sam began to untangle the green grass like plant around Gabriel’s arm and neck. “There, you’re okay. Better?” 

Gabriel’s chest was heaving as he looked into beautiful colored eyes and nodded slowly. Gabriel was now well aware he had his legs wrapped around Sam. He was also well aware he was completely naked but Sam had on cotton undergarments. He felt Sam’s arm around his waist holding him close. Gabriel let out a little whimper. “Um, Sam?”

“Yes?” Sam asked in a trance looking at Gabriel’s lips before looking into his honey colored eyes.

“Our brothers might come, so can you stop groping me for now?” Gabriel said in a shy whisper. 

“Hmmm?” Sam knew he wanted to touch Gabriel but at the moment he had a hand around his lower back and the other on his thigh. He moved his hand up Gabriel’s soft skin until he reached his soft bottom. His fingers brushed against something hard and boney. He rolled his eyes as he grabbed Thing and brought him out of the water.

Gabriel looked at his hand and made a shocked face. “I said no!” He yelled at Thing before slapping the back of the hand and taking it from Sam to toss it into the water. 

“And you call me a pervert?” Sam said returning his hand to Gabriel’s back side and making sure there was no room for Thing to return to touch Gabriel where he shouldn’t. Sam was giving the place Thing had landed a glare. He knew that Gabriel belonged to Lucifer but he couldn’t help the sting of anger tugging at his chest at the thought of anyone else caressing Gabriel’s skin. Yesterday when he overheard his brother and Castiel’s conversation he realized that there was something that had awaken within him when he first gazed upon Gabriel. He had come here in hopes of finding out what that had been but was interrupted by Gabriel before he figured it out.

Sam gave him a smile as he brushed Gabriel’s hair behind his ear. Gabriel closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. Sam began swimming toward the rock before he did something he would probably regret. “Where are we going?” Gabriel asked opening his eyes and holding tighter to Sam. 

“I want to show you something.” He let go of Gabriel and climbed out of the water and into the rock.

Sam stretched out his hand for Gabriel to take. “I, I’m not wearing anything.” Gabriel said taking Sam’s hand but not moving to get out. Sam’s face went red with realization that he not only remembered he hadn’t given Gabriel undergarments but that he was holding onto him so close without realizing it before.

“Hold on.” He pulled his hand back and gave Gabriel the signal to wait. He went back to where he had folded his clothes and put on his dark blue pants before grabbing his white shirt. He went back to where Gabriel was still floating on the water and showed him the shirt before closing his eyes and offering his hand again.

He felt Gabriel’s hand and helped him up the rock without opening his eyes. He held the shirt out and carefully helped Gabriel into it. He couldn’t help but enjoy the few times he got to touch his skin. “I’m done.” Gabriel said. Sam opened his eyes and looked down at Gabriel who was fiddling with the too long sleeves of Sam’s shirt. Sam couldn’t help but think he liked the way Gabriel looked wearing his clothes, a bit of anger seeped into his chest as an uninvited picture of Gabriel wearing Lucifers clothes invaded his mind. “You wanted to show me something?” Gabriel reminded.

“Right. Yeah.” Sam held out his hand and guided Gabriel to the other side of the large rock. Gabriel stopped breathing at the sight that greeted him. Before them was a waterfall with a beautiful rainbow at it’s base. The water was surrounded by a multitude of color as different flowers danced in the breeze around it. Purple and blue showered through the trees sending the feeling of wonder into the air. Gabriel began to cry. “Gabriel. What’s wrong?” Sam asked tightening his grip on his hand and looking at him.

“I’ve been trapped inside four walls for so long, I forgot how beautiful the world could be.” Gabriel said wiping a tear.

“You are never going to go through that again.” Sam reassured him. He grabbed Gabriel’s face and using gentle force made him look into his eyes. “I promised. Remember? I’m taking you home.” In the distance, behind Gabriel, Sam saw a black bird. He remembered at that moment that Gabriel already belonged to someone else. “We should head back before our brothers worry.” Sam said letting go of Gabriel’s hand.

Gabriel looked both confused and saddened that the moment of what ever that was had ended. “Sam,”

“Sam!” Dean interrupted what ever words were about to come out of Gabriel’s lips.

Sam turned around to see his brother waving from a distance. “We’re going!” Sam yelled back and watched his brother turn and leave. He put on his boots and grabbed his jacket. “Where are your clothing?” Gabriel pointed towards the other side of the murky water. “Lets go.” Sam said offering his hand to Gabriel. “Ill get you some boots when we get back. Be careful.” They went back to retrieve Gabriel’s clothes.

Sam turned as Gabriel changed. “I’m done.” Gabriel handed back Sam’s shirt then looked down on the floor. “Oh hey Thing. Did you learn your lesson?” Thing was emerging from the water slowly and tapped the floor twice at the question. “Okay then. If you do something like that to me again the moose will step on you.” Gabriel said with a smile bending down and picking Thing up. Gabriel began to walk away after putting Thing on his shoulder. Sam swore the boney hand was trying for a challenge as he pointed at Sam then proceeded to caress Gabriel’s wet hair. Sam heard Gabriel chuckle and say “Stop it Thing. It tickles.” 

Once they got back to camp, slowly because Gabriel was still without shoes so Sam had to carry him some of the way, they found everything packed and ready to go. “So I figure Castiel would always roam around naked at night.” Gabriel finished his story making Sam chuckle. 

Dean looked at them with a raised eyebrow as Castiel let out an angry squawk from his shoulder at being talked about. Sam set him down on the floor and went to his bag to get him boots. “Sam.” Sam turned to where his brother was standing towards the end of the cliff. “We have a problem.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your comments  
> (≧∇≦)/  
> Enjoy

“What kind of problem?” Sam looked at Gabriel who seemed to not be paying attention in the slightest. He reached into the bag and pulled out black boots.

“An ‘I think rescuing them was the easiest part of this journey' problem.” Dean said as he walked pass Sam and around the cave into the tall green pine trees. Sam handed Gabriel the shoes and waited to follow his brother after putting on his gear and bag. Where Dean was standing they could see what appeared to be an endless forest of green. Unlike the forest behind them that had beautiful colors and sunshine, the one before them seemed to not know the warm touch of the sun and had no bright colors. “We have to head East, that way.” Dean pointed trough the forest. “Sam, none of this seems familiar at all. Who knows when we will reach home and what we have to get through to get there.” 

Sam looked to his right where Gabriel was squatting down and using a stick to poke at the dirt. Castiel had joined him on a fallen tree near by watching what he was doing. “You said so yourself all we need is each other. We’ll be fine, I don’t think what we face can be all bad. Right?” Sam looked back at his brother.

Dean turned to see Castiel with Thing on his back and smiled. His smile faded as he turned to Sam. “You’re right. We have a duty to Michael and Lucifer.” He gave a sigh looking out into the forest then back at Sam. “Listen, I want what ever makes you happy and I’ll support any decisions you make.” Dean wasn’t really sure what he was trying to say but he continued anyway. “I don’t know what is happening between you and Gabriel but you should thread carefully, it is easy to mistake fondness with something else, something stronger.” Sam thought that perhaps Dean was trying to not only convince Sam of something but himself as well. “Ill do the same.” Dean added as Sam looked between him and Castiel.

Knowing Dean wasn’t much for taking about anything concerning emotion and affection Sam decided to put him out of his misery by changing the subject. “Perhaps there is an easier way.” Sam thought for a moment. “Gabriel.” 

Gabriel stood up at his name being called and with the other two joined Sam and Dean. “Yes Giant?” He asked leaning on his stick.

“Is there any way you can contact Lucifer? Maybe so he can open another portal? And get us home.” Sam remembered Lucifer saying it was a one way spell. He was thinking maybe Lucifer could somehow tell them how to make another.

Gabriel put his hands on the top of the stick and rested his chin on it looking up at Sam and Dean. “No, the only way would be to pray. But because of our curse no prayers any of us will make will be heard.”

“This forest looks immense. If we’re going to continue we need to at least know we aren’t hitting a dead end.” Dean said looking out into the forest. He snapped his fingers. “Castiel.” Dean stretched his arm in front of himself for Castiel to land on from where he had been on the floor next to Gabriel. “Do you think you can help?” Dean said looking into blue eyes. At Castiel’s tilt of the head he continued. “Do you think you can fly over and see what awaits on the other side?”

Gabriel perked up catching Sam’s attention. Gabriel looked at Castiel as he looked to the forest contemplating something. “Wait.” Gabriel said making Dean turn to look at him. Castiel extended his wings to take flight. As soon as he was in the air Gabriel launched for him and managed to get him. “Stop it! You stop it!” Gabriel said as he struggled with a flapping Castiel. Dean and Sam moved forward to try and get them apart. Before they reached them, however, Castiel and Gabriel fell backwards opposite sides. Gabriel was holding on to his cheek as Dean helped him up. Castiel landed on his back and fluffed his feathers as Sam picked him up. When Gabriel moved his hand, Dean saw red blood and looked at Castiel in time to see his big blue eyes become bigger with concern. “He can’t fly that high. Once he reaches a certain point his feathers catch fire. He won’t die but he will hurt.” Gabriel said pulling away from Dean.

“I’m sorry.” Dean said looking up at Sam concerned as Gabriel walked away to get his stick back.

“It’s fine you didn’t know.” Gabriel walked up to Castiel and looked him in the eyes. “If you ever try to do something dangerous like that with the intent on helping, I will pluck out your feathers myself.” Thing wasn’t helping as he climbed up the stick and onto Gabriel and pointed angrily at Castiel from his shoulder.

Castiel put his head down in shame as Gabriel walked away. “Its okay Castiel. You were just trying to help, but Gabriel is right we can find another way, one that won’t hurt anyone.” Sam said petting Castiel’s head. Castiel opened his eyes and nuzzled into Sam’s hand before turning to where Gabriel settled himself on a rock giving a sad squawk. Sam handed Castiel to Dean and gave him a knowing look.

“It’s okay Cas. Sammy will talk to him.” Sam heard Dean tell the bird as he walked away. 

“Hey. Mind if I,” Sam gestured to Gabriel’s cheek and received a shrug in response. “You know he didn’t mean to make you mad, he just wanted to help right?” Sam said taking out the small vile from his bag.

“Yeah, he just scared me I suppose.” Gabriel said looking down. 

Sam opened the vile and put some water on his fingers before putting it back into the bag. He lifted Gabriel’s face by the chin and began to dab his wounded cheek with the pad of his fingers. “It must be the big brother in you. Dean is the same way. You two need to remember we aren’t children. He would of come back down before anything bad happened. Probably.” Gabriel’s wound disappeared. Sam caressed Gabriel’s cheek lovingly and looked into his eyes. “Don’t let such a small thing sour your mood.” 

“You’re very intuitive for a moose.” Gabriel’s smile returned. Thing slid from his shoulder down Gabriel’s arm. Gabriel looked at Thing then Sam before standing up and walking up to Dean and Castiel. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Gabriel told Castiel.

Castiel jumped from Dean’s shoulder to Gabriel’s and nuzzled into his neck making Gabriel giggle as Sam joined them. “We should learn to communicate more. It will aid us on our journey home. Anything else we should probably know?” Dean asked both of them.

Gabriel thought for a moment. “Don’t touch me while I change into stone. It spreads.” Gabriel said normally. “Oh and Castiel probably told you he doesn’t sleep. Well he doesn’t at night but sometimes he will you know,” Gabriel put his head back closed his eyes and gave a loud snore. “While he’s a bird.” 

“Ill keep that in mind.” Dean said looking at Castiel as he looked anywhere but at him and hearing his brother give a chuckle. “I guess we will figure it out as we go along.” Dean said gesturing for them to continue on their path.

They began walking through the forest. Gabriel and Castiel stayed a bit ahead but never ventured to far. As they walked the Winchester brothers would see Gabriel pick up something and show it to Castiel before putting or tossing it down. Both Castiel and Gabriel would look at their surroundings with awe. It made Sam and Dean wonder how long they had been trapped as well as saddened at the hell they had gone through.

“I’m glad to see being imprisoned so long didn’t break their Spirit.” Dean said as he looked at the path ahead.

“Yeah must have been hard, Gabriel cried at the sight of a simple waterfall. Makes me wonder how much they have missed.” Sam agreed looking at his surroundings. There were large trees all around them. On the floor dirt, dried pine needles, leaves and cones as well as a few scattered rocks and fallen branches.

Gabriel had stopped and was now standing in the middle of a clearing. As Dean and Sam approached he put his hand up gesturing to be quiet. Sam and Dean stopped and listened but couldn’t seem to find what made Gabriel stop. “Do you hear that?” Gabriel whispered turning around.

“I can’t hear anything.” Sam said looking around as Dean shook his head.

“Exactly. No birds, no bugs, no wind. Nothing.” Gabriel pointed out. Sam and Dean reached for their weapons noticing Gabriel was right. No noise was odd. No noise was a bad sign. “What’s that?”

They could hear branches moving but it seemed to be coming from all around. Gabriel’s sharp scream made them turn. Branches emerging from the ground made a cage around Gabriel as it lifted from the ground. Castiel flew away but was caught before he went to far by branches that put him inside the cage. “Dean! Behind you!” Dean turned around at his brothers warning voice. He swung at the branch with his sword breaking it from the bundle only to have three more launch at him. “Dean!” Sam screamed from above him. 

Dean looked up to see Sam hanging upside down. A branch had it’s vines wrapped around his ankle. “Hold on Sam!” Dean screamed as he cut branch after Vine and Vine after branch.

“Leave my forest.” A dark voice warned.

“That’s what we are trying to do!” Gabriel screamed while using the vines on his cage in an attempt to climb out. 

“Not helping.” Sam deadpanned, he was trying to cut the vine around his ankle.

“Oh like you’re doing much!” Gabriel said from the top opening of the cage.

“At least I didn’t get myself trapped inside a bird house!” 

“Would you two knock it off?!” Dean yelled as he swung his sword again.

Sam screamed as the branch tossed him into the air. The cage opened at the top making Gabriel fall and land on a pile of soft leaves. Sam then proceeded to fall next to him. “You were saying?” Gabriel mocked as Sam lifted his head. Gabriel covered his mouth trying to hold back a laugh at Sam’s hair full of leaves. Thing jumped on his chest and tapped him frantically before pointing up. “Hu?” Gabriel looked up and rolled to his side as he saw Dean falling. Dean landed with an oomph. “That was close.” Gabriel said straddling Sam. He got up and tried to keep his balance as he ran to the edge of the cage where more and more branches were growing around them slowly blocking the light. “Hey! Hey! What ever you are! Let us out!” Gabriel yelled grabbing branches. 

Castiel was flying at the top of the cage in circles trying to find a way out but the top was already closed. Dean and Sam were cutting branches with their swords but that was doing little to aid their escape as for every branch they would cut three stronger ones would grow in its place. “This isn’t working Dean.” Sam could feel the cage moving and feared where it was going.

Dean stabbed the floor in hopes it would do something but it kept moving. He looked up to see Castiel do the same as his brother and claw at the branches desperately. “Cas!” He called up. Seeing Castiel give no reaction, he decided to climb and retrieve him before it got completely dark.

“I am the spirit of the forest. I am all that lives within these trees. You are not welcomed here.” The voice said.

“Okay spirit of the forest. Let us out so we can leave! I don’t want to die in this cage and have some poor bastard find my bones! This is not the cage I wanted my bones to be found in!” Gabriel yelled as he pulled branches and watched what ever light there was within the forest become less and less. “Did I mention I was extremely claustrophobic! Come on let me out! You don’t want to be known as the bag of dicks spirit that trapped innocent people in a tiny cage do you!” Sam knew Gabriel was going for comedy but with each word his frighten demeanor showed more and more. “Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!” Gabriel screamed punching the branches desperately and closing his eyes.

Sam looked over at his brother as he landed with an armful of feathers that was Castiel. He then looked at Gabriel who was now clawing at the branches. He knew both Castiel and Gabriel were frighten of being trapped again. He didn’t know fully what they had gone through but this was probably reliving their nightmare all over again. He walked behind Gabriel and wrapped his arms around him. Gabriel squirmed in his arms violently refusing to stop. He finally turned around and wrapped his arms around Sam tightly closing his eyes as they were engulfed in darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your comments they mean a lot to me

The only thing that could be heard was rapid breathing and giant steps for a while. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” Gabriel held tighter just to make sure Sam would keep his promise. Gabriel let Sam pick him up, he let Sam take a few steps to slide against the wall until he was sitting onto the leaves. He let Sam put him across his lap and wrap his arms around him. “We will get out of here.”

“Yes. We will figure something out.” They heard Dean’s voice call from the darkness. They began to hear sniffling. “Gabriel? You doing okay?” Dean knew his brother wasn’t crying and he also knew Castiel might be but he wouldn’t sniffle.

Sam could feel Gabriel shaking in his arms. He blinked trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness but it was no use. He had both arms around Gabriel. He slowly moved one of his hands up Gabriel’s side picturing what he was touching. Once he reached his shoulder he knew he was on the right track. He grabbed Gabriel by what he felt was his neck and pulled him close until his face was being brushed by soft hair. “Its okay. I’m here.” 

He felt Gabriel move to straddle him and put his arms tightly around his neck. He could feel Gabriel rest his head on his shoulder. “Its just like when the sun goes down.” He said in a low voice that wasn’t quite a whisper. In the dark they could hear a squawk. “I’m sorry Cassie I lied. I’m scared.” Gabriel said before giving another sniffle.

“Gabriel?” Dean held Castiel closer to his chest as he began to shake harder.

“I lied to him Dean-O. I told him when we change nothing happens. That it’s just like blinking darkness for a second and then I’m back to normal. But it isn’t it’s like this, dark for hours, alone. I’m really scared right now! What if this thing keeps us here for ever?” Sam could feel Gabriel’s breathing pick up with every word. “I want to get out. Please! Let us out!” Gabriel began to struggle in Sam’s lap to get up but Sam held him tighter. They didn’t know what was in the darkness. “Let go! I can’t breathe. It’s hot in here! I’m going to die!” 

Sam let go of Gabriel’s hands and reached high. When he felt his fingers on what was his face he pulled him to his chest. He held him there, his ear to Sam’s chest. “We are getting out of here, but you need to calm down so we can think of something. You aren’t alone, I’m here. Dean and Cas are here. We will get out of this and take you home. Shhhhhhh, everything is going to be okay. Breathe. Slowly, deep breaths,” Sam began to take deep breaths himself so Gabriel would have a guide. “there you go, just like that. Good job, you’re doing great. Keep going.” Sam praised as Gabriel’s breathing began to even out. 

After a few minutes everything became silent again except for the cages giant footsteps. Castiel let out a loud sudden squawk. “Hey!” Dean yelled before Gabriel felt something hard hit his back.

“Ow! Thing!” Gabriel yelled in pain as he felt Thing grab on to his hair and suddenly let go at the sound of Gabriel’s voice. Gabriel pulled away from Sam as he rubbed his back. For the first time since Sam held him in his arms he opened his eyes. In the darkness he could see something slowly come into focus. It was dim but something was definitely in the darkest.

He reached a hand to put it over the dim glow. He felt warm hardness against his palm. “Um, Gabe?” He heard Sam’s deep voice. He felt hands on his hips and realized he must be touching Sam’s chest.

“What is this?” Gabriel asked using his other hand to reach through Sam’s collar and retrieve the object. He pulled on the chain Sam had around his neck to bring what ever it was to the darkness. In his hand Gabriel now held an amulet. It was a flower with the sun around it. It glowed a low golden color. “So pretty.”

Sam could see how the amulet on Gabriel’s hand illuminated his glossy eyes slightly. “That’s the thing Crowley gave me before we left. He put it in my hand. I don’t think he wanted anyone to see him.” Sam said looking down at it for the first time.

“He gave me one too.” Dean said remembering. Sam turned towards his brothers voice and saw how a dim blue light was casted on black feathers from across the cage. “Do you think they have magic? I mean it is Crowley after all.” Dean said holding the amulet and inspecting it. His amulet had the same flower but instead of the sun a crescent moon accompanied it. Castiel turned his head in Dean’s arms to look at the amulet.

“I don’t know, perhaps.” Sam reached for the amulet in Gabriel’s hand. As soon as he touched both the amulet and Gabriel’s soft palm, he turned his face and closed his eyes. The glow from the amulet turned blinding as it brightened. 

“What the?!” Dean grabbed on to Castiel while still holding his own amulet in his hand. Just like Sam’s as soon as the amulet touched dark feathers it began to glow brightly with a beautiful blue. Everyone opened their eyes slowly as the light became tolerable. From the center of the amulets a small round light lifted. It began to circle Gabriel leaving a beautiful streak of golden light behind. The golden sphere then moved towards the cage walls. Across the cage an equally glowing sphere circled around Castiel and Dean leaving a streak of blue light behind as it joined the other. The lights formed a door like shape on the cage before they disappeared into it. 

They felt the cage stop and listened as everything became silent. Gabriel let go of Sam and stood up slowly. Everyone else did the same. Gabriel’s breathing began to pick up again as nothing happened and the glow began to fade. Sam noticing this grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers together before giving his brother a worried look. “Do not return.” The spirit of the forest warned before the side of the cage opened abruptly.

The cage tilted and tossed everyone down the slide like opening. Sam looked ahead of him still holding Gabriel and saw his brother holding Castiel tight. He looked up to see the forest had completely disappeared. Now all there was flat land with brown and orange leaves covering in a blanket of decayed nature. Sam expected to land on a hard surface but instead as they reached the bottom they landed in water. “Dean!” Sam called as he came up to the surface. He looked around for his brother and panicked as the only one beside him was Gabriel who he was still holding hands with.

“Over there moose!” Gabriel said pointing behind Sam where Dean and Castiel burst to the surface. “Cassie, Dean! Are you two okay?” Gabriel said beginning to swim towards them. 

Dean opened his mouth to reply but suddenly sunk back into the water. Sam was about to go under to help his brother and Castiel when he felt something wrap around his leg. “Deep breath!” He warned before he was pulled under the surface. He looked above him to see the leaves covering the light of the clouded sky. He looked beside himself to see Gabriel shutting his eyes tightly with his cheeks full of air and Thing holding on to the collar of his coat. He reached his other hand and touched his cheek making Gabriel open his eyes slowly. Gabriel looked at something behind Sam and his eyes widened. Sam turned around to see his brother being dragged down by a long tentacle around his leg. He looked down and was greeted with what looked like the top of a shining diamond from which the tentacles were emerging. They went through the rainbow of colors and landed on a hard surface.

“Is everyone okay?” Dean asked through pants. “What the hell?” Dean wondered confused as he looked down and noticed he was completely dry. He picked up Castiel who was shaking his feathers as if to shake off the water that wasn’t there. He turned to where his brother was grunting and quickly turned back around putting his hand over Castiel’s eyes. “If you wanted privacy, all you had to do was ask.” Dean said trying to erase the picture of his brothers head on Gabriel’s pelvis from his mind.

“Not funny Dean.” Sam said getting up and extending his hand to a red faced Gabriel who took it with gratitude. “What is this place?” Sam looked up to see water over his head he reached a hand but was blocked from it by the shimmering mineral. “Guess we can’t go back that way.” He said turning to the group. He inhaled in awe at his surroundings.

Castiel moved from Dean’s arms to his shoulder and gave a squawk. “I see it too.” Gabriel said his voice dripping with amazed wonder. Dean looked back at his brother as Gabriel began to walk. The walls of the cave like path they were taking had beautiful reflective crystals of different colors, shapes, and sizes adorning the walls. They stuck out of dark rock and made them want to reach in and get lost into what ever mystical land it would take them. As they walked slowly they could see their reflection on every shining diamond like rock. “I’ve heard of this place.” Gabriel stopped and put his hand on a tall green and pink shimmering rock looking at his reflection. Everyone turned to him and listened. “Its called the hall of mirrors. It is said that it’s one of the most powerful magic known. Luci told me fairies grind down these crystals and make fairy dust from them. I thought he was making it up.” Gabriel said turning around. Sam’s heart twisted a bit at hearing Gabriel use a nickname for Lucifer.

“So they have magic? Do you think we can grind them down and use them to get home?” Dean asked bending down and picking up a few smaller crystals in his hand.

Castiel turned to him on his shoulder and gave a series of squawks. Gabriel seem to know exactly what he was saying. “It doesn’t work like that Dean. To use a certain kind of magic, one must possess a certain kind of magic within. Or at least that’s what everyone in our kingdom says.” 

“I’m just asking. I want to go home before I get grey hair.” Dean said with a roll of his eyes. Dean still took the crystals and put them in Sam’s bag just in case. He paused and seemed to think for a moment. “What about these? I don’t think I have magic but what ever these things did seemed pretty magical.” Dean said holding the amulet around his neck up by the chain. “Or did they work because you two touched them?” Dean said reaching his other hand and touching the moon. When his hand made contact with the amulet the blue orb returned and quickly flew down the hall like pathway leaving a trail of blue glowing mist behind. 

“You said someone named Crowley gave you that?” Gabriel asked thinking back.

“Yeah. He came with Lucifer and Michael. He enchanted our weapons and gave me this bag.” Sam answered Gabriel looking him in the eyes.

“He seemed pretty close to Michael and Lucifer.” Gabriel and Castiel shared a worried look at Dean’s words. “What?” At first Dean thought that perhaps Castiel and Gabriel were jealous of how close Crowley had gotten to their fiancés.

“Nothing.” At Sam’s look Gabriel took a deep breath. “It’s just first they stop fighting, then they work together! Ask for help? And now they actually trust someone?!” Gabriel looked at his brother. “Guess more than we thought has changed since we’ve been gone. Isn’t that right little brother?” Castiel gave two squawks before flying to Gabriel’s shoulder and nuzzling his head into his neck. “I think,” Gabriel changed the subject and pointed down the hall where the sphere of light had gone. “that thing is showing us the way.”

Sam and Dean thought about if for a while and decided that maybe Gabriel was correct. The door like shape it made in the cage, the spirit letting go, it all made sense. “Well then. Let’s go. Where’s Thing?” Dean started looking around worried the boney hand would squeeze Castiel again the way he had in the cage.

Gabriel put up a finger. “Oh no!” He said dramatically. “My shirt ripped with the fall and now my chest is out in the open.” 

Thing jumped out of the colorful crystals energetically and ran on its fingers straight towards Gabriel. “Oh no you don’t.” Sam snatched the hand from the ground and put him on his shoulder before he could do anything inappropriate. He looked up at the group. Dean rolled his eyes while Gabriel tried to hold back giggles and Castiel spread his wings in a protective stance. They began to walk down the path observing things as they went. Soon other things besides crystals made an appearance. 

A white frog jumped in front of Dean making him jump back. “It didn’t scare me! I was just being cautious.” Dean defended Gabriel’s accusation. 

“Our hero.” Gabriel said turning his head to Castiel. Castiel poked his ear and jumped off. “Ow! Rude!” Gabriel complained covering his ear. “Looks like you have someone on your side Dean-O.” Gabriel shot Castiel a glare and stuck out his tongue. Dean looked back at Castiel walking on the ground and shot him a charming smile. Castiel fluffed out his feathers and continued walking with his head held high as if he had just been praised. “Hey Cassie want a snack?” Gabriel ran to a vine of black and white grapes that lined the wall up ahead with a few other fruits. Blue strawberries, pink oranges, purple apples all arranged in miniatures from their original form they were used to.

“Don’t eat that it could be poisonous.” Dean warned snatching the grape from his hand before it made it to his opened mouth.

“Look around you Dean. Do you think anything surrounded by fairy crystals could be any kind of threat?” Gabriel asked grabbing an apple.

“Id rather not risk finding out.” Sam said taking the fruit from him and reaching inside his bag to give Gabriel a red apple.

“You guys are no fun.” Gabriel took the apple and took a bite. They continued to walk until the hall ended to give way to a very large space. They stopped and looked pass a blanket of shining dust cascading from the ceiling and covering the passage. “Well?” Gabriel said looking at the brothers. He rolled his eyes at seeing them not move and continued walking. Castiel not wanting his brother to go alone walked right beside him. The light golden drizzle made Dean and Sam want to stop them but decided to follow them instead. Gabriel stopped before he passed the dust and held out his hand. He felt the soft gold flakes pile in his hand like sand and smiled. He pulled back his hand and threw the dust at Sam and Dean. “You two really are no fun.” Gabriel said looking at Sam and Dean dust the glittering sparks off their clothes. He continued to walk under the waterfall of dust. He froze on the other side as he saw what greeted him. “I think I might have been wrong about the hall of mirrors.” Gabriel said standing in the middle of a rock platform and looking at his reflections around him. “Guys?”

Gabriel turned to see everyone looking at him. Honey eyes met with blue ocean. “Hello brother.”

Gabriel’s eyes began to spill tears as he looked at Castiel. A human Castiel with beautiful black wings on his back. He walked over scared that any wrong move could break the illusion. His hand touched Castiel’s cheek. He let a sigh of relief escape him. “Cassie. Look at you.” He chuckled while Castiel leaned into his touch. “You’ve grown so much. How? How is this possible? You’re a person? Your wings?! They are back?” Gabriel said looking at the black appendages bursting from Castiel’s back.

“As are yours brother.” Gabriel looked at Castiel confused before reaching behind himself. His hand met soft feathers. He made a turn and chased golden feathers with his vision. “They are beautiful. Just like I remember them.” Castiel said with a smile. He looked upon Gabriel’s six golden wings and felt happy for his brother.

“Are you guys seeing this? We’re back to normal! Look I have my wings!” Gabriel turned to see Sam looking at him in a trance. Sam reached a hand up and began to approach him. Gabriel stood frozen in place as Sam reached for golden feathers. He closed his eyes waiting for Sam’s touch but it never came. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked to his side where Sam’s hand had gone through his middle wing. “What?” Gabriel reached for his feathers once more. “I can touch them, why can’t you?”

“Gabriel?” Gabriel turned to see Dean’s hand through Castiel’s right wing and the other through his left shoulder.

Gabriel looked at his reflection. He had no wings. He looked to Castiel’s reflection. He was still a bird. “Oh I see. It really is an illusion. Because we are cursed.” Castiel turned to see his reflection. Reality set in as he saw himself as the world saw him with the light of day. “It isn’t real.” Gabriel turned around and whispered while looking at Sam’s sad eyes. 

“We should keep going.” Dean said while pulling back from Castiel. Gabriel gave a slow nod before walking away. They continued down the now open path leaving the reflections behind. After two more hours of walking and everyone being in a sad silence Dean spoke up. “We should stop somewhere and eat. Set up camp. It will get dark soon.” Everyone was feeling exhausted and even though there was no sun to tell time. Everyone felt night approaching. As soon as they exited the hall of mirrors the wings disappeared and Gabriel and Castiel were back to the way the Winchesters met them. They walked a few more minutes before Dean declared, “This looks like a good place.”

“What makes you say that?” Gabriel’s energy had plummeted taking Castiel’s with it.

“It has a nice view.” Dean was looking in front of him as he was joined by everyone. In front of them was a clear water lake behind large crystals. The light around them seemed to be coming from the lake it self. Gabriel found a large crystal and brought it forward deciding that’s where he would turn. Dean looked at him with worry and at Sam with sadness. “Hey Cas?” Castiel turned his head to Dean. When Dean stretched his arm in invitation he took flight to land on it. “What do you say you and I go for a swim?” Castiel taking the hint looked at his brother and gave a squawk. “Okay.” Dean smiled before turning to his brother and Gabriel’s back. “We will be back soon.” He said and met eyes with his brother. He gestured towards Gabriel before walking away and disappearing behind the crystals.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go enjoy  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

Sam looked at his brother as he disappeared taking Castiel with him. As soon as they had left the hall of mirrors Gabriel and Castiel became quiet. Sam’s heart began to fill with sadness for the brothers. He knew Dean had taken Castiel in the hopes of cheering him up and left him to do the same for Gabriel. He looked back at the path where the guide of the light blue mist was beginning to fade towards the right where the path divided. Thing slid down Sam’s shoulder to land on his lap. He tapped Sam and pointed to Gabriel in encouragement before hopping off and chasing after Castiel and Dean. Sam looked to where Gabriel was dusting off his chosen rock even though there was nothing to dust off. “Gabriel?” Sam cleared his throat.

“Hmm?” Gabriel didn’t look back continuing what he was doing.

“What, um, what happened to your wings?” When Sam had gazed upon Gabriel’s wings he had been attracted to touch them and didn’t really know why. Gabriel tensed up and stopped what he was doing. Panicked he had upset him further Sam began to apologize. “I’m sorry. That was insensitive. Forget I asked. What do you want to eat? Maybe we should start a fire? But there’s no wood. It is pretty cold in here. I wonder if I could pull fire wood from this thi…” 

Sam was stopped by a hand on his. He looked up to see sad honey eyes. “Alistair cut my wings off.” Gabriel sat down next to Sam without letting go of his hand. He looked down and continued talking. “I offered myself to him and that’s when he got angry and took them.” Gabriel’s eyes watered as he thought back. “I thought it would hurt but it didn’t. At all. One second I had them the next they were gone.” Gabriel’s eyes became distant with every word. Sam though for a while. If it didn’t hurt when he took his wings, maybe he used magic and if he did maybe there was a way to get them back. “I wonder why he didn’t want me. Why he didn’t take me. Maybe he didn’t like my wings.”

“They are beautiful. How could someone not like them?” Gabriel looked up at Sam in shock at his wings being called beautiful by anyone. “Ill find a way to get them back.” Gabriel’s eyes only grew more making Sam smile and touch his cheek. “Besides, I’m glad he didn’t……... Take you.” Sam said before he could think about it.

“Why?” Gabriel asked with a serious expression.

“Because,” Sam swallowed looking down at Gabriel’s lips. “I,” Glowing honey eyes locked with his. He looked back down at Gabriel’s pink lips subconsciously leaning closer. In the distance he heard a splash that had him pull back inches away from Gabriel. “I don’t think Lucifer would’ve like that.” Sam cursed himself internally for even thinking of getting a taste of Gabriel’s lips. He reached into his bag and began to pull out sweet fruit, vegetables, poultry and bread. 

“Probably not. Hard to fight if I was carrying a child I suppose.” Gabriel began eating fruit with a small smile. Maybe it was his imagination but for a second he thought he might get a kiss. 

“I don’t think…” Sam was interrupted by Castiel snatching a piece of cooked poultry from his hand. Turns out he was able to get burning wood from his bag. He landed next to Gabriel and began eating after receiving a smile from his brother.

Dean ran up the small slope to where they were, wearing only his amulet, coat, and undergarments. Thing following at his feet. He was received with a loud squawk from Castiel. “Completely unjust. You flew.” He told Castiel while taking the food Sam offered. 

“How’s the water?” Sam asked eating his own food and letting what ever he was about to say be forgotten.

“Fresh, you two should go. It’s really nice, we’re going back after this right Cas?” Dean had a mouthful of food. Castiel still gave loud exited noises as he flapped his wings in approval not caring for the expression of horror Sam was giving Dean.

Gabriel gave a sigh getting everyone’s attention. “It will have to wait until tomorrow. It’s time.” His words made Sam stand up in worry while he went to his spot, ready for the unavoidable. He hadn’t forgotten what Gabriel had confessed while shaking in his arms. “Ill be fine, it’s just like every other night. I’m used to it.” Those words made everyone’s heart sink, especially Castiel’s. He was unaware of the nightmare his brother had to live every single night. Gabriel gave a smile as white mist engulfed him and Castiel. Sam’s hand went up but Dean stopped him from reaching further.

The mist lifted, Castiel was revealed dressed in the clothes Dean had given him. “I wasn’t aware of how big a sacrifice Gabriel had made for me. I always thought perhaps he was the fortunate of the two. I envied him for it. I deserve this curse not him.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault. If I was in Gabriel’s position, I would have hidden the truth from Sam as well.” Dean put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder and looked up at Gabriel’s fake smile. Even though it was fake, Dean couldn’t help but think it was beautiful none the less. “We will get home and find a way to break this curse. You’ll see. Everything will be okay.” Dean let out an oomph at Castiel wrapping his arms around him suddenly and crying quietly into his chest.

Sam watched his brother comfort Castiel. After so long living trapped and cursed Sam wondered how they remained so strong. How they hadn’t broken down as soon as they were free. How after all they kept fighting to return home. Perhaps it was that true love thing people kept speaking of. The love they felt for Michael and Lucifer was strong and he couldn’t help feel envy. It didn’t matter to him. He was determined on finding a way to free them from their curse and he knew Dean felt the same. Sam reached into his collar and pulled out the amulet from it’s chain. “Its too bad this only shows us the path and not the time remaining.” Sam grabbed the amulet and closed his eyes as the bright orb returned. The orb floated away slowly towards Gabriel. It began circling him adorning the air around him in that beautiful, glowing, gold mist. Castiel sniffled and lifted his head to look at Sam as did Dean.

Dean looked between Gabriel’s marbled form and his brother in confusion. “Maybe, it’s broken?” Dean wondered still rubbing Castiel’s back.

Sam put his amulet back in his shirt as the mist dimmed until it disappeared. “I’m going to sleep. You guys can go back in the water like you planed. I’ll stay here with Gabriel.” Thing tapped Sam on the boot. “WE’LL stay here with Gabriel.” He corrected himself catching Things hint.

“What do you say Cas? Want to go back in the water?” Dean said pulling away slightly and looking Cas in those beautiful blue eyes. He reached a hand up and wiped a stray tear from Castiel’s cheek.

Castiel nuzzled into his hand and gave a nod as he closed his eyes. Dean wrapped his hand around his waist and pulled him back towards the lake. Sam began to pull two pillows and some blankets out of his bag and settled at Gabriel’s feet. Before he did however, he took off his coat and draped it over Gabriel’s shoulders hoping that if Gabriel was in fact trapped and engulfed in darkness it would help. He settled down under the blankets and watched Thing settle on the pillow next to him. “Good night, Thing.” He looked up at Gabriel before closing his eyes. “Good night, Gabriel.”

Castiel and Dean went back over the beautiful crystals. “What was it you said I would get if I won?” Castiel asked taking off his coat and folding it neatly. 

Dean watched as Castiel’s toned back came into view. His tanned skin was beginning to give Dean sinful thoughts. He cleared his throat and turned around not wanting his imagination to get him in trouble. “Anything you want? Even though you clearly had the advantage.” 

“I’m concluding perhaps you don’t lose often.” Castiel said as he reached his undergarments. “Anything I want?” Castiel thought about it for a second. “I am not sure what I desire.”

Dean turned around at the sound of Castiel’s voice coming closer. He took a step back at almost bumping noses due to Castiel’s proximity. “You’re kind of close.” Castiel tilted his head but made no attempt to move. “You don’t have to chose right now. The prize won’t expire.” Dean was trying extremely hard to keep his eyes on Castiel’s instead of scanning his toned muscles and soft looking skin.

“Did you mean it?” Castiel hooked his intense blue eyes with Deans green. “About finding a way to break the curse?” From what Castiel remembered, no one back home had ever cared much for him and his brothers other than for procreation. With Dean and Sam he felt they genuinely cared for their well being and happiness and that warmed his heart every time he would look at Dean. Every time he would talk to him in his cursed form. Every time they would touch.

“Yes.” Dean took another small step back knowing if he stayed close to Castiel he might not be able to resist from reaching up. “I promise.” Castiel gave him a shy smile before he took a step towards him. He put a hand on Dean’s exposed chest and looked into his eyes. “Cas?” Dean knew Castiel probably missed the contact of another human being. He also knew he couldn’t fill the void of what he missed. That was for Michael to do.

Castiel’s smile lost its shyness as he pushed Dean back sending him into the clear water. “Yes! I got you!” Castiel exclaimed happily as Dean came back into the surface. “That’s for jumping into the water with me without warning earlier.” He did a little happy dance that had Dean’s eyes glued to his round bottom. 

“Okay, okay. Help me out will you? When Thing pulled your tail feathers I almost died getting you remember?” Castiel looked at the crystals and remembered how slippery they were. He leaned over and offered his hand for Dean to get. He yelped indecently as Dean pulled him into the water. “Got you.” Dean said as he pulled them together chest to chest. He could feel Castiel’s rapid heart beat against his own. They splashed each other and had a few more races. Castiel won three out of five and as a punishment Dean had to be his slave all day the next day. Once Dean noticed Castiel’s lips getting blue and his teeth beginning to clatter, he decided it was time to go. They got to where Sam was sleeping soundly and tried not to make noise as Dean got them clean clothes.

He pulled out blankets and pillows for both of them and arranged them on the floor as Castiel changed. When he came back Dean was already tucked in. Castiel got under his blankets and closed his eyes. Four hours into their slumber Dean woke up. In his sleep, much like the night before, Castiel had come closer to him and wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and buried his face into dark hair. “I wonder what Gabriel is going through right now.”

“It won’t do much good thinking those kinds of things.” Dean told Castiel in a whisper. 

“How much longer do you think we must travel to reach our destination?” Dean felt Castiel shuffle in his arms until his hot breath was on his neck.

He gave a sigh holding Castiel tighter. “Hopefully not long. Do Michael and Lucifer know of your curse?” 

“Yes, before he took our wings Gabriel got out and sent a message. He was going to come back but Alistair found him before then and got angry.” Castiel recalled seeing his brother on the floor covered in blood. “I did nothing to help him.” He felt sick to his stomach remembering how he was frozen in place with Gabriel’s immobile body.

“Earlier I heard Gabriel say he took your wings? Does that mean we can get them back?” Dean perked up a bit. He didn’t know why but he wanted Castiel and Gabriel to be happy. If he had to retrieve their wings for that then there was nothing he desired more.

“He keeps them around his neck. In a magic flask. If it were to break then our wings would be set free. I think.” Castiel remembered a few spells but that was always more Gabriel’s strong point.

“When we get back, I’ll get some of my strongest men and hunt him down. I’ll get them back and make him break the curse if it costs me my life.” Dean said pulling Castiel closer.

For a few moments there was silence and Dean wondered if he had scared Castiel with his harsh words. “If your life is the price…….. I’d rather stay cursed.”

Castiel’s words didn’t quite sink in until he squeezed Dean impossibly closer. At that gesture Dean realized what Castiel meant. He’d rather live cursed than live without Dean. Dean hoped that Michael would allow him to continue to be friends with Castiel after the weeding. “Sleep. Our journey continues tomorrow.” Dean closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep knowing Castiel was doing the same.

 

*******************************************************

 

When Sam woke up the first time, he felt something warm around his chest and stomach. He opened his eyes slowly and reached his hand to rub his tired eyes. When he heard a small sleepy protest he lifted his head from the pillow. Using his chest as a pillow was Gabriel sound asleep. He had his leg across his stomach, his heal anchored to his hip. Gabriel’s arm was across Sam’s chest holding in to his shoulder. He wondered when Gabriel had turned back and why he was sleeping cuddled into Sam’s side. Without thinking about Lucifer or Michael or any consequences for the first time, he did what his heart and soul told him instead of his brain. Hoping he wouldn’t wake him up Sam rotated slowly from his back to his side. He pulled Gabriel closer by wrapping his arm around his waist. He nuzzled into Gabriel’s neck and closed his eyes hoping he would fall back asleep. With Gabriel’s sweet scent and close warmth it wasn’t hard.

The second time Sam woke up it was to his brother’s voice. “Sam. Gabriel. Wake up, you two.”

“Don’t wanna.” Gabriel protested hugging Sam’s head closer to his chest and rubbing his nose on the top of his head. Sam smiled into his chest know their brother’s couldn’t see him.

“Yes. Come on, I made breakfast. I worked hard on that.” Dean said poking Gabriel’s cheek. When he found their brother’s sleeping, holding each other so closely he felt happy. He knew it was wrong but at the moment both of them looked so peaceful. He knew his responsibility as a knight of his kingdom repaying a debt was to separate them and tell them they were heading into a dangerous path. But his responsibility as a big brother and as a friend to see Sam and Gabriel happy stopped him.

“No!” Gabriel protested swatting Dean’s hand away and received a loud squawk as protest at the gesture. He wrapped his leg tightly around Sam not caring about both their brother’s loud tone. “Go away.” He demanded half asleep. None of them had noticed Sam was awake already. Dean assumed he wouldn’t have trouble waking him up. Sam had always been a morning person. Now seeing him sleeping with his arms around Gabriel holding him close, and Gabriel wrapped around him making it impossible to tap his brother, he was having second thoughts. Dean looked at Castiel, who was pulling Gabriel’s dark golden hair with his beak. He froze and let go of the hair in favor moving to where the food was. He looked at the chocolate covered pastry they had made before looking at Dean.

Dean gave Cas a small nod before turning to their brother’s again. “Fine. I’ll just eat the whole cake with Cas.”

“Cake?” Gabriel lifted his head and opened his eyes as if he had been awake for hours.

“Yup, Castiel’s request. I can’t really say no, for today I am his slave and he is my master.” Dean said turning to Cas with a smile and crossing his arms across his chest proudly. Gabriel looked at him in confusion for a second. He watched as Castiel flew off the floor to land on Dean’s shoulder and rub his gave against Dean making his smile brighten. “I lost yesterday.” Dean explained.

Gabriel rubbed his face before turning his gaze down to where Sam was close to his chest. “Samoose. Wake up sleeping beauty. There’s cake!” Gabriel sat up on his elbows and began playing with Sam’s hair in an attempt to wake him up gently.

Sam buried his face now into Gabriel’s soft tummy in an attempt to hide his incoming laugh. Mistaking his actions for sleepiness he head Dean ask: “I have never seen him like this. Gabriel what did you do to him? He’s always up before the rest of the kingdom.” 

“I didn’t do anything. I think. I just thought it was sweet he out his coat on me and laid down next to him. I must have fallen asleep.” Gabriel said remembering how he ended on the floor with Sam. Sam rubbed his face on Gabriel’s tummy pretending to be waking up. Gabriel let out a small laugh. “Sam that tickles.” 

Sam lifted his head and looked into Gabriel’s eyes. “Good morning.” He said with a soft smile.

Sam’s morning voice made Gabriel’s insides do a flip. He couldn’t help the pink that tinted his cheeks as he smiled back at Sam. “Good morning.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Good morning. Get up already we need to get moving.” Dean said rolling his eyes and going to get Sam’s bag. “Just go.” Dean told them gesturing to the food. Dean and Castiel had eaten already.

While Sam and Gabriel ate breakfast, Dean and Castiel packed everything up. Dean looked over to see Gabriel push Sam playfully at something he had said regarding the cake. Sam looked at Gabriel in something Dean recognized as adoration after laughing. Gabriel, however, hadn’t noticed Sam’s adoring gaze because he was back to looking at the chocolate cake. Dean guessed it had been a while since Cas and Gabriel had the sweet taste. Once done Dean sat down on the crystal Gabriel had chosen and pet Castiel’s head and back on his knee while Gabriel and Sam washed and dressed.

“You guys ready?” Dean asked standing up at seeing Sam and Gabriel emerge from behind the colorful crystals.

“Yeah.” Sam said grabbing the bag and putting the dirty clothes from the day before in. Castiel took place on Dean’s shoulder and Thing went to Gabriel’s. 

Once everyone was ready and they checked they weren’t forgetting anything they turned to Dean. Dean took out his amulet but the chain. He grabbed it into his palm, everyone watched as the blue orb materialized. Unlike the previous day, it moved slowly. It circled around Castiel and Gabriel as if deciding where to go. Everyone followed it curiously with their gaze before it abruptly zoomed pass them and down the path. Dean looked at them and shrugged. “Okay. Let’s go.” 

Everyone began moving following the fading blue mist but stopped at Sam’s voice. “Wait.” He looked at the mist and felt something wasn’t right. He couldn’t figure out what that something was though. At Dean’s questioning expression he shook off the feeling. “Never mind. Let’s go.” He stood there for a second watching everyone walk again trying to see if he could figure out what the feeling was. He gave up when Gabriel turned, stopped, and gave him a smile. Deciding that perhaps it was just his imagination, he began walking and following everyone as they made their way down the left path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow your instincts people, they are there for a reason  
> (* >ω<)  
> Thank you for reading more on it's way


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait... Enjoy feel free to comment

Sam couldn’t help the feeling that something wasn’t right. They had been walking for hours and the same emotion of doubt was in his head and refused to leave. Everything looked the same and he found himself wondering if they were even making any progress towards the exit.

Sam felt something land on his shoulder and turned to see a questioning expression from Castiel. “What?” Sam asked forgetting the bird couldn’t respond. Cas gestured forward with his wing. Sam turned to see Dean and Gabriel pushing each other playfully. “At least they are getting along.” Sam told Castiel’s with a smile. He had no doubt Castiel knew exactly what he was talking about. More than once their brother’s had gotten into an argument about one thing or another. Gabriel liked mockingly teasing Dean about his pride and character and Dean liked poking fun of Gabriel’s playfulness and smaller stature. One would usually take it to far and they would end up mad at each other.

Both Sam and Castiel found that time peaceful because they usually wouldn’t talk. They also didn’t mind because Gabriel and Dean would be back to normal within hours, sometimes they wouldn’t even make it being mad the whole hour. “You know, I don’t recall Dean ever being this playful other than when we were children. I like that Gabriel and you bring that part out of him. It’s been a while since we could just enjoy a simple walk.” 

Castiel gave a squawk and tilt of the head. Sam thought it was amazing how despite him not being able to say it he knew Castiel wanted him to elaborate. “Well first it was the training we went into once we became of age to become knights of our kingdom. After that was done there was a war. That was the first time I ever saw any kind of magic and it was the first time I saw Lucifer’s power. If Michael possess the same kind of power then you have nothing to worry about because you’ll always be protected.” Castiel gave an angry squawk. “Okay you’ll be protected better than the first time since you have both of us now. I was just trying to be nice.” Sam admitted knowing both him and his brother would protect Gabriel and Castiel from now on regardless of Michael and Lucifer’s approval. Castiel nuzzled into his neck making him give a low chuckle. Sam watched Gabriel looking up at the large crystal walls and smiled. 

Gabriel had insisted on keeping the coat Sam had draped over his shoulders during the night. He got red at the ears remembering how when they had gone into the water earlier that day Gabriel had been completely naked and Sam had turned letting him go in the water first before he got a chance to look. When he was out of the water and it was Sam’s turn he had left the clothes for him to change and remember to get undergarments this time. When he got out Gabriel had been changed and was covering his eyes. Sam nearly died of a heart attack when he noticed that Gabriel hadn’t put on the undergarments he had left for him. Gabriel, still covering his eyes, had laughed and innocently asked if something was wrong adding to his overly exited heart.

When they had eaten, Gabriel had shared how it had been years since he had a sweet pastry and that he loved sweets but that if he could eat it alongside Sam the way they had been at the moment, he could go without it for many years more. “Between you and I,” Sam spoke before he could stop himself. “I believe I’m going to have a hard time parting with both of you when the time comes.” He turned to look at a confused Castiel. “I am certain Dean feels the same.” Castiel turned to look at Dean and his brother with a thoughtful gaze. Why would Sam and Dean have a hard time parting with them? He wondered. Does this mean once they got home they would never see each other again? Castiel wished he could talk to Gabriel. He didn’t want that and he was sure his brother didn’t either.

“Giaaaaaaaaant. I’m hungry.” Gabriel complained while stopping in front of Sam and Castiel. “Dean is being mean. He says no food until we get out of here. That I’m too tiny to need that much energy anyway.” Gabriel gave pouty lips after his sentence. Thing from his shoulder began to pet his hair. “I am not that small. Everyone around me is just big.”

Dean ran up to the group. “I am not mean.” He said defensively fearing Castiel would get angry. “I just voiced my concern on Gabriel getting to much energy and exploding. He ate one sweet treat this morning and was insufferable until just now.” 

Gabriel and Dean began bickering back and forth. “Alright, alright.” Sam calmly grabbed Gabriel’s shoulders and pulled him back while Castiel did the same to Dean before settling on his shoulder. “I am getting some what hungry.”

“Ha!” Gabriel exclaimed pointing at Dean and receiving a glare.

“But we should cut down on sweets.” Sam concluded remembering how he thought Gabriel would have started walking on the walls at any moment earlier that day.

“Ha!” Dean mimicked Gabriel’s gesture receiving Gabriel’s tongue in response. 

Castiel gave a series of loud and angry squawks while flapping his wings. “Castiel is right. Both of you need to behave or I will tie you together for the rest of our journey.” Sam threatened and received an approving look from Castiel.

“Fine.” Gabriel and Dean said together knowing Sam would probably follow through with his threat. 

“Okay. Well,” Sam looked seeing the path continue with no sign of stopping any time soon. He looked back and saw where they had already traveled. “I suppose this is as good a place as any.” He pulled Gabriel to the wall and sat down on the flat yellow grass. Thing jumped off his shoulder to land on his crossed leg. 

“What time do you suppose it is?” Dean asked joining them on the floor.

“It feels around mid day.” Sam said while taking fruit, cheese, and bread out of his bag. He also took out water and orange juice. 

“So moose’s have a good sense of time?” Gabriel asked while opening a small cloth Sam handed to him and putting in in front of himself.

“When we were training, our mentor blind folded us and made us sit on an open field a day a week until we could tell the time of day perfectly. He made us do a lot of odd things like that.” Dean explained remembering that’s wasn’t the only thing they had questioned Bobby on.

“Was your mentor from your land?” Gabriel asked taking some strawberries and grapes from Thing and cutting them in small sizes with his hands. 

“I don’t know if he was born there but he has been with the family for as long as I can remember. He’s like a second father to us.” Sam said thinking back to any conversation they might have had about where Bobby was born. “Why do you ask?” Sam and Dean turned to look at Gabriel. 

“That whole blind fold to tell time thing is a practice our kingdom partakes in while still in infancy years. It’s more of a game from what I recall.” Gabriel explained while beginning to eat. “Something about inner peace.” 

“Did you ever have to do that? I remember Lucifer and Michael saying you two were fighting in their war.” Gabriel stopped chewing for a second at Dean’s words. 

“No there is different training for our kind.” Gabriel said with an expression that resembled sadness. “Besides that kind of game is better played with friends and I didn’t have many of those.” Castiel jumped off the ground and on to Gabriel’s lap. “But it’s okay I had Cassie.” Gabriel said petting Castiel’s head.

“Didn’t you two fight…….. against each other…… in the war of your kingdom?” Sam asked careful of his words. He found Gabriel’s words odd. Surely he had friends waiting for him back home.

Gabriel and Castiel shared a look before they threw their head back in a fit of laughter and giggles. After Gabriel gained his composure back he wiped a tear and looked at the brothers. “Listen I have no idea what they told you but you can hardly call that a war. It was more of two stubborn brother’s fighting over a toy and neither of them wanting to back off. Most of the time Castiel and I would get bored so we would ditch the fighting and go jump in the lake.” He ate a piece of strawberry slowly and looking right into Sam’s eyes added an afterthought. “Completely naked.” Dean gave his brother a smirk at the red tint he was developing. He put what little food he hadn’t eaten down and was about to say something when Gabriel seemed to flood with realization. “Hey.” He snapped his fingers and pointed at Castiel. “Maybe that’s why Alistair was so insistent on having you. Maybe he saw us. You always have made a show of splashing your wings and flying around, add to that being nude and that pretty color your wings shimmer when the sun hits them……. How can anyone resist?” Castiel seemed offended at Gabriel’s words as he flew right in front of his face and began squawking angrily. “Me? Noooooo. I would just lay under the sun. Who would want to see that?” Gabriel and Castiel began bickering back and forth. They didn’t seem to realize the Winchester brother’s we’re picturing what they had just described. “Owww!” Gabriel’s outburst seemed to break through their sinful thoughts. 

Sam put down his food and got closer to his side while Castiel flew to land on Dean’s lap. “Gabriel, what’s wrong?” 

“I don’t know. It hurts.” Gabriel said gesturing to his right arm. Thing was hopping on the floor trying to get back on his lap but was pushed away by Sam.

Sam without hesitation reached for his coat on Gabriel and gently but quickly took it off his right side. He unbuttoned his grey shirt and slowed down at Gabriel’s whimper. He heard Castiel squawk and Dean comfort him. “Its okay Cas. Shhhh.” 

Sam saw the piece of clothing around Gabriel’s forearm was a dark brown color. “Gabriel why didn’t you say anything?” Sam asked angrily. He wasn’t mad at Gabriel alone he was mad at himself for forgetting the shark wound on him.

“I guess I forgot.” Gabriel said letting Sam take off the cloth and trying to hold back a whimper as it clung to his skin. “It hurts Sam.” Gabriel complained while clinging to Sam’s shoulder with his free hand and burring his face into his neck.

“Bare it for a little longer, sweetie I’ll take care of it as fast as I can.” Sam continued unwrapping Gabriel’s wound unaware of the words he had just spoken. 

“Okay.” Gabriel said in a small voice both because of the pain and because he heard what Sam just called him. He began to wonder why his forearm hurt so much. He had had worse injuries before and they were nothing compared to what he was feeling at the moment.

“Cas, I need to help Sam.” Dean let Castiel move from his arms and went to Sam’s bag to get out a fresh, clean piece of cloth. “I think that magic thing the bone gave us isn’t going to work on this.” Dean told Sam reminding him it hadn’t worked the first time. Thing jumped up and down but Dean ignored him not caring if he had offend him. “Wait I have an idea.” Sam used the cloth Dean gave him to clean the wound. 

Sam using one hand got a small bowl and began filling it with water. He used the cloth and water to clean the rest of the dry blood. “I’m sorry honey.” Sam apologized when Gabriel held on to him stronger. Sam put the cloth in the red water and maneuvered Gabriel into his lap. He turned to see Dean take out a mortar and pestle made of rock while going back to cleaning Gabriel’s wound. “What is that?” 

“Yarrow for the skin,” Dean told his brother while taking out small white flowers and putting them in the rock bowl. He began smashing it and took out another plant. “Goldenrod to help with the inflammation and bleeding.” Dean said smashing the cut pieces Thing tossed into the mortar.

“Cold.” Dean, Sam and Castiel turned to see a gust of wind blowing Gabriel’s short locks. Gabriel burrowed further into Sam’s heat when the cold hit the part of his back that was exposed. Sam noticing this put an arm around him and held the coat and shirt on his shoulder leaving his arm exposed.

Castiel hopped in front of Dean and looked into the bowl where a milky paste was beginning to form. He looked to the jug of water and using his wings poured some into the small bowl with Thing’s assistance. Dean gave him a smile and continued to work as fast as possible. Castiel looked at his brother in Sam’s arms and wondered if he would be okay. His lips were starting to turn blue but that could have been because he was hurting. He turned to the bag and went inside hoping the brothers had what he was looking for. “Cas?!” He heard Deans concerned voice call. A small light made him turn his head and when he looked back what he was looking for was right in front of him. He came out holding it in his beak and put it down in front of Dean. “Calendula for the pain. Good thinking Cas.” Dean praised ripping the flower up and pouring it into the mortar. “I believe the temperature is dropping.” Dean pointed out noticing Sam was looking at Gabriel shivering with a worried expression. 

Dean finished getting the flowers to a satisfying consistency and pulled out more white cloth from Sam’s bag. He soaked it in the watery paste for some minutes and handed it to Sam. “Thank you.” Sam very carefully let go of Gabriel and used both hands to wrap his wound with the cloth. “I’m almost done.” He told Gabriel. Even though he was trying his best not to let it show he was in pain. Sam could tell he was because he could feel him flinch and tense up on his lap. “There we go.” Sam said in a soothing voice. He carefully maneuvered Gabriel’s arm back into the shirt and coat. When he felt him relax he felt relief wash over him. “Better?” Castiel flew up to land on Gabriel’s lap and cuddled into his brother’s stomach.

Gabriel nodded without opening his eyes and let Sam put his arm back around him. Dean watched Sam button up Gabriel’s shirt with one hand and was glad that Gabriel was already starting to look better. He looked at Castiel and wondered if he had fallen asleep when he saw him with his eyes closed. He gave a sigh and pulled out a blanket from the bag. Now he knew it was definitely getting colder for some odd reason. “Ill be back.” He informed his brother while taking out a thicker coat from the bag and trading it for the thinner one he was wearing.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked trying to keep his voice low now that he could feel Gabriel breathing slowly and knew he had fallen asleep.

“I am going up there to see if there’s a way out.” Dean pointed to the curb off in the distance of the path they we’re on. To Sam it felt more like a tunnel than a path. They had been surrounded by walls for a while after all. 

“Here.” Sam took out the dagger Crowley had said kills nearly anything and offered it to Dean. “Just in case.” Sam said with a straight face that made Dean roll his eyes and take the dagger. He felt it was unnecessary. He had his sword and his arrows after all and they were the strongest weapons he had ever held. “Be carful.”

“I’ll be fine.” Dean felt tapping on his left and looked down to see Thing trying to climb up his boot. “Besides I’ll have…….. Thing.” Dean said picking up the boney hand and looking at it before placing it on his shoulder.

“Be carful.” Sam called again while gazing upon his brother’s retreating form. Dean gave a small wave without turning back. “Hurry back.” Sam whispered leaning his head back into the rock and closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry they are just taking a small recharging nap.
> 
> Oh yes Dean, go ahead and separate from the group. That's always a smart idea. What could possibly go wrong?
> 
> Up next find out what goes wrong when Dean has a mini adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments encouraged. As always please be kind I am a very sensible person.  
> More on it's way. I hope you enjoy.  
> ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆


End file.
